


New Order

by lie



Series: Roads [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс живет девизом "сука, превозмогай"</p><p>написано для Сэтто</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Order

## Still

  
  
it’s my wife and it’s my life  
  
Because a mainer to my vein  
  
Leads to a center in my head  
  
And then I’m better off than dead

 

 

 

 

Это утро было вполне обычным - прозрачным и золотым, как обычно в Бруклине в раннем октябре в воскресенье; пахло свежезаваренным кофе и пыльной влагой с подоконника, которая немного заиндевела - ночью прошел редкий дождь, шуршал по крыше, мешая Баки спать, и он глубже и глубже зарывался лицом в грудь Стива, надеясь, что раздражающий звук утихнет; он замыкал себя в тишину комнаты, в дыхание Стива Роджерса, в звуки электричества и редкое биение светодиодов вокруг; надеялся, что звук уйдет, но звук не уходил, продолжал выстукивать по периферии сознания. Он закрыл глаза и подобрал колени к груди, надеясь, что когда прозвонит будильник, мир остановится ненадолго - зависнет на обороте, прежде чем завести день - и Стив обнимет его, осторожно сдвинет на другую часть постели, и Баки притворится, что спит, чтобы открыть глаза только тогда, когда Стив позовет его; так всегда происходило, это было константой, но Баки - или Солдат в нем - все еще боялся того, что ничего из этого не произойдет. Он слушал, как Стив включает кофеварку, уходит в душ, сушит волосы феном и отфыркивается после бритья; потом он, как и всегда, вернулся в их постель и потряс его за живое плечо; поцеловал в лоб мокрыми губами и сказал - привет, Бак. Баки сказал - привет, Стиви; встал с постели и подошел к окну, чтобы увериться, что мир не изменился; Бруклин растекался ленивой воскресной рекой, шуршали машины, кричали рекламы, кто-то смеялся, где-то вдалеке от движения наземки сотрясались пути; свинг, который включил Стив, перемежался рекламой джазового интернет-радио. Баки грел нормальную руку о чашку с кофе, начинался октябрь, играла какая-то старая военная песня из репертуара оркестра Гленна Миллера - не сиди под яблочным деревом, пока я не вернусь домой; Стив усмехнулся ему. Баки отвел взгляд. Кофе сильно пах растворимыми сухими сливками, прибивая запах лосьона после бритья и его сигарет. Стиральная машина затихла, сделав финальный оборот; Баки любил утренние звуки их квартиры. Стив протянул ему газету.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Баки, - по-моему, немного тупо все еще читать с бумаги. Старомодно, нет?

\- Наверное, - равнодушно ответил Стив, проглотив последний кусок тоста. - Мне пора. Не делай глупостей.

\- Ты же все глупости с собой забираешь, как обычно. 

Стив улыбнулся старой шутке и ушел, как обычно уходил по утрам, тихо и плотно закрыв за собой дверь и мягко щелкнув замком, оставив радио и не прикоснувшись к нему, чтобы это прикосновение не стало случайно последним - ушел, чтобы умереть, прервав череду касаний в их глупых переплетенных жизнях.

Баки увидел его смерть по телевизору: дальний план, проезд камеры, затемнение кадра; облако бетонной пыли, проезд камеры, крупный план на серое лицо, гомон толпы - и вечно неунывающий Бруклин за окном, казалось, вторил этому шуму; Баки выскочил из квартиры через окно, он несся по горящим кварталам, случайно сломав свой шагомер, который забыл снять после утренней пробежки; лицо Стива в его памяти было подобно масляному пятну, воспоминания сужались и расширялись, выплывали выхваченные моменты - дансинг со стенами желтого цвета и натертым тускло блестящим паркетом, картонные лица его случайных подруг, неважные и поэтому похожие на бумажные маски, и Стив, всегда освещенный, Стив в дальнем углу комнаты, за его плечом; потом роли меняются, и уже Баки прячется за его спиной; а потом все это прекращается, потому что он видит Стива, лежащего на лестнице, с обострившимся носом и запавшими глазами, Баки прыгает с крыши, чтобы быть рядом с ним; он склоняется к его белому лицу, от которого отлила кровь.

\- Справа, - шепчет Баки, - от тебя. 

Стив булькает кровью, фыркая, ему, очевидно, очень весело; он находит руку Баки на своем плече и сжимает ее до хруста запястья, словно Баки - последнее, что осталось из мира вокруг. Возможно, так и есть.

\- Спаси мир, останови войну, - просит Стив, его рука двигается выше, ладонь привычно ложится на щеку Баки, и Баки ощущает, как по коже тянутся кровавые и короткие следы предсмертной агонии его лучшего друга. - Стань Капитаном Америкой. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Баки. Баки представляет себя деревяшкой, которую несет бурный поток, у которой нет чувств. Деревяшка может только размокать от воды, впитывая ее, как смерть Стива Роджерса впитывает он, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен 'Баки' Барнс. - Ладно, ладно, я...

\- И еще, - шипит Стив; его белая рубашка в ненавязчивую серую клетку украшена уродливыми кровавыми пятнами, и Баки думает - надо забрать ее, уничтожить, чтобы не позволить кому-то завладеть ДНК Капитана. - глупостей...не делай...

Его ладонь тянет Баки вниз, и Стив ворует у него последний поцелуй, как когда-то это сделал Баки в том тесном закутке на вокзале; воняло перепрелыми тряпками и вдоль стены громоздились швабры, Стив смеялся - острый кадык дергался на астматичной шее - а сейчас дергалось только его сереющее горло; Баки положил на него железную ладонь, словно предлагая закончить его агонию; Стив кивает ему - дергает каменеющим подбородком, сведенным предсмертной судорогой - и Баки сжимает пальцы, прижимаясь к его губам своими, напоминая ему о том, что все глупости, конечно, он всегда забирает с собой;

а потом он проснулся - подскочил в кровати и швырнул щит куда-то в стену, металл глухо загудел, застряв; стены спальни Баки, когда-то - их общей, украшенные косыми дырами от этих повторяющихся каждую бросков, схлопывались и наползали на него.

Баки откинулся на подушку, влажную от пота, и медленно выдохнул - пытаясь забыть запах бетонной крошки, крови и лосьона после бритья, вкус рта Стива Роджерса, легкий хруст своего единственного запястья.

Стив был мертв уже полгода, в вечер его смерти Баки пришлось надеть на руку этот ненавистный щит и регулировать ситуацию в Вашингтоне, оттуда - быстрый перелет в Сан-Франциско, он сбил какого-то безумца с опор моста, защищая цивильных, потом - преследовал по западному побережью одного из сбежавших ученых какой-то очередной секретной лаборатории; дни смазывались - перелеты, драки, перелеты, поездки, погони, убийство или взятие под стражу, Наташа входит в комнату и начинает работать - собранная, мрачная и красивая женщина; перекраивающая идеи, создающая перевес. Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, говорит Наташа очередной жертве излучения, генной мутации или любого другого дерьма. Ты знаешь, что со мной случилось. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы другие узнали о том, что случилось с тобой?.. Мы спасем тебя от регистрации. Мы дадим тебе убежище. Ты можешь сражаться на нашей стороне. 

Наташа умеет убеждать, она кивает ему, выходя из камеры; она называет его капитаном с первой секунды, почему-то, Баки не хочет вспоминать - ответ плавает где-то на поверхности, подернутый матовой пленкой забытья; он защищал человечество, потому что Стив попросил, Стив, пытающийся закончить все конфликты, своей смертью подтолкнул один из самых ужасных; Стив оставил Баки смерть, кровь и безнадежную хрупкость человеческих жизней. Исковерканный трагедиями мир, от которого панцирь квартиры так успешно продолжал скрываться: машина все так же отжимала белье, не менялась приевшаяся реклама на джаз-радио, сухие растворимые сливки все так же слипались и оседали в банке, и их нужно было встряхивать перед использованием; наград в коробке из под печенья не становилось ни меньше, ни больше. Солнце вставало и опускалось, не меняя траектории движения по Земному небу. Баки носил щит, шлем и костюм Капитана Америки, по ночам бродил по Нью-Йорку, который, как и он, страдал военной бессонницей; после своих кошмаров он ехал в Адскую Кухню в пустом ночном метро, глубоко надвинув кепку на лицо, ухмыляясь проезжающим поездам; выпивал весь ассортимент какого-нибудь темного бара, где никто не обращал на него внимания и даже иногда ставили пластинки с джазовыми импровизациями, перемежающиеся патриотичными обращениями по радио: 'Герой! Запишись в Реестр! Принеси своей стране пользу!' иногда рядом с ним сидел слепец в овальных очках, и они выпивали вместе - не глядя друг на друга, не произнося тостов; иногда он сидел один, глотал очередной скотч, водку или абсент, тупо пялясь в одну точку, будто это могло что-то изменить. Никто не узнавал его, он же не был Стивом Роджерсом. Его дни были похожи на окна в заброшенном доме - блеклые и неизменные; он носил их на себе монотонно, потому что так надо было, потому что слушался приказов, потому что заперев себя в бесконечной цикличности, он мог меньше думать. Все вокруг напоминало Баки о нем, конечно: математически выверенные улицы нового Амстердама, база Тайных Мстителей в глубине штата, которую он сам отбил у поклонников суперегройской регистрации; каждая награда в банке из-под печенья; но его не было, он просто умер, где-то поставили памятник, где-то написали большой некролог, Баки постарался не размножить голову Тони Старка о стену, жизнь продолжалась - где-то кто-то убивал друг друга, и Баки звали разбираться; иногда, увлекшись, он забывал о том, что он из себя представляет, и снова мог наслаждаться процессом, ругаясь и скаля зубы; после этих вспышек он подолгу чистил щит, не глядя, потому что не мог на него смотреть. Он не был его достоин; спрятав его в объемный рюкзак, он возвращался к утру в выхоложенную, стылую квартиру в глубинах Бруклина, включал джаз-радио, пил кофе с сухими сливками, делал пробежку до Брайтон-Бич, возвращаясь, принимал душ; ехал в метро, делая громче музыку в плеере, не узнавал себя в отражении в стекле - свои слишком длинные волосы и бледную кожу - он думал, что, пока он был со Стивом, его вопиющая непринадлежность не была так заметна. Он ориентировался в городе, в котором вырос, двигался слаженно с толпой, но не был ее частью; трясся в поезде до Монтока, оттуда ехал на базу - мотоцикл Стива так и стоял на парковке, оплаченной на год вперед; он приходил, встречая колючие взгляды, тренировался и ездил на миссии, возвращался домой, все было серым, закрашенным акварелью до полупрозрачности, изменялись только сны - однажды ему снилось, что в то утро он не отпустил Стива Роджерса из дома, и они смотрели старые шпионские фильмы, а потом трахались на кухонной стойке - под ладонями Баки глухо и гулко взрывался рассыпанный поп-корн; однажды - что это он, Зимний Солдат, застрелил Капитана Америку - просто темная фигура в толпе; иногда ему снилось, что с поезда они упали вместе, разбились насмерть, не проснувшись в двадцать первом веке, никто не сказал им 'мы победили'; снился Лондон во время Блица, надсадный и раздражающий вой аварийных сирен, от которого было никуда не деться; темнота влажных улиц, их сплетения, стылые туманные утра, мрачные первые полосы газет; иногда ему снилось, как он держит вместо винтовки свою оторванную руку и думает, нужно ли ее съесть. Нужно ли выживать. Он погружает в нее зубы, а потом бросает щит и сплевывает на одеяло капу. Челюсти отпускает судорога.

Его сны текли бесконечной рекой, как машины по улицам за окном, и Баки растворялся в них, как когда-то растворялся в закрытом лечебном учреждении в Квинсе под звуки 'Лунного Сияния', как когда-то растворялся в Стиве Роджерсе, заливая его кровью светлый лохматый ковер в гостиной этого светлого бруклинского лофта; растворялся, как одна из льдинок в стакане, из тех, что он не успел приложить к избитому лицу своего лучшего друга. Ему снилось, что он учит Стива танцевать в пустом, залитом восковым и неподвижным светом дансинг-холле, как целует его за чьим-то бьюиком центьюри в уличном кинотеатре, в клубах сигаретного дыма, который тает и растворяется в одуряюще пахнущем летнем воздухе; оргазмирующее лицо Стива контрастирует с черным глянцем машины, на левой дверце которой - отпечатки влажных ладоней Баки, Стив тяжело астматически дышит и говорит - хоть весь день могу заниматься этим; Баки просыпается на мокрой подушке и смотрит в потолок неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем; он пытается скопировать Стива из старых документальных лент - ведь Стив Роджерс был последним, что осталось для него своего в этом мире, а потом он уме, не оставив глупостей - только маленькую черную дыру своего существования, пустое место, которое велел занять тому, кого посчитал достойным. Потому что Стив Роджерс верил в людей. 

Баки считает, что он делал это зря.

Когда он пришел в хоспис проведать Маргарет Картер, ему сказали, что она скончалась во сне. 

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - говорит он пустоте или фотографии Стива на стене в одном из коридоров базы; - Я ненавижу тебя.

Он никогда не возвращается на эту лестницу, ступени которой теперь позолочены и служат мемориалом; дети пишут на них мелками, рисуют американские звезды и мирные небеса, и разноцветные солнца, и облака. Стива Роджерса нет на этих ступеньках, только обведенный мелом силуэт, который должен напоминать кому-то о чем-то - и Баки хотел бы это забыть, возможно: обнулить себя и стереть свое существование из всех миров, из двух столетий человечества, из всех поездов дальнего и пригородного следования, из всех домов и стран, в которых ему довелось побывать. Он спасает детей, женщин и мужчин, убивает плохих парней, искореняет остатки ГИДРы, взрывает корабли и самолеты, сносит кому-то щитом полголовы, и потом оттирает ошметки мозга с урчаще вибрирующей вечноголодной сине-красной кромки, он едет, идет, летит, плывет домой, в статику своей квартиры, слушает старые бойзбэнды вроде чернильных пятен и думает о том, что когда-то он знал их всех, пил с ними после концертов в музыкальных холлах, спасал Стива Роджерса, работал в доках и на железной дороге Лонг-Айленда, прикармливал котят и щуплых астматиков, приносил домой вино в запыленных темно-зеленых бутылках и радовал свою полную мать в цветастом халате, которая звала его по полному второму имени, Бьюкенен; он отдавал ей несколько долларов из своего заработка, гулял с девчонками, в конце дня неизменно возвращаясь к Стиву; целуя его узкий рот, считая пальцами его ребра и позвонки, неимоверную костистость; Стив напоминал ему растение, которое рвется к жизни посреди автомагистрали, сверхскоростной дороги вдоль восточного побережья.

Баки хотелось, чтобы каждая его миссия случайно стала суицидальной. Его внутренняя программа (следовать приказу; слушаться; радостно подчиняться) не могла заменить Стива Роджерса, как не старалась бы.

И он знал об этом, потому что Стив Роджерс разбудил его из семидесятилетнего сна, вырвал из сладкого дремотного забвения, в котором находилось ядро его сознания; Стив Роджерс разбудил его и сказал - Привет. Ты дома, Баки.

И Баки поверил ему, как он мог не поверить, ведь это был Стив, его Стив, тот, кого он запомнил несколько ниже, тот, кого он хотел защищать до конца своей жизни; тот, с кого он срывал стыдливые поцелуи в кладовке на вокзале, и Стив боялся, что вот сейчас они сшибут эти швабры; все уборщики сбежатся на грохот, и сержант Барнс сядет в поезд, торопливо забрасывая сумки в тамбур; Стив останется один, у него будет приступ астмы, и он будет сидеть на полу у залитой солнцем пятнистой от света стены, глотая приступ, пока поезд расхлябанно следует к побережью; где ждет пароход, который отвезет сержанта Барнса к смерти.

(Он сказал: привет, Баки, ты дома - через два месяца после того, как Баки был дома; Рассказал ему все то, о чем Баки сам догадывался: о ГИДРе, об оторванной руке;

(Баки с отвращением трогает пальцем звезду у себя на плече, а потом смеется - ты спишь с коммунистом, Стиви! 

Стив потрясенно смеется в ответ.)

Стив хотел, чтобы он медленно адаптировался; не выбежал на Таймс-сквер в пижамных штанах. Сушил его влажные волосы полотенцем, целовал в затылок, уходя, приносил красные яблоки и жирные, пухлые панкейки на сливках, невнятно подписанные стаканы с кофе; они ели за светлым столом, Стив угощал его молоком со вкусом банана, и это было то, чего у них не было - дружба людей, которые не делят на ночь одну картофелину, которым не нужно спасать тех, из кого варят мыло и делают пуговицы. В удачные дни они пили вино, сидя на крыше; они сидели спина к спине и описывали друг другу происходящее - огни Манхеттена или волны в океане. Один из них работал на Лонг-Айлендской железной дороге и готовился к карьере в армии; другой продавал карикатуры в газеты. Это было в другой эре и в другой жизни, в этой - ты дома, Баки, смотри, это Бруклин, это Америка, это свобода, это шестьдесят шестое шоссе свободы, это дорога к самосознанию - смотри, Баки, как быстро мы прошли ее вместе с тобой;

прошли ли мы ее?

и мы ли это?)

Стив Роджерс умер на лестнице в небо, в какое-то правительственное учреждение, в любое место на свете, которое оказывается кроличьей норой, поглощающей тебя, как черная дырка в космическом времени и пространстве.

Если бы у Баки была машина времени, он бы отправился на эту крышу в Бруклине, в каком-то году, пил бы старое калифорнийское пино нуар, пахнущее горячечной американской землей солнечного Западного Побережья; но машины времени у Баки нет, и он существует в бесконечном цикле, разговаривает с людьми с неохотой, ненавидит портрет Стивена Роджерса в холле и коридоре, слушает свинг, курит красные Мальборо, обламывая фильтр - так это больше похоже на папиросы; он хотел бы вернуться в золотой конец тысяча девятьсот тридцатых, к молоку в бутылках, к леди со сложно уложенными волосами; но он не может, потому что его последний портал в этот мир закончился в провале лестницы, в лужице крови, в запахе бетонной крошки.

Баки просыпается. Баки засыпает. Бруклин, Адская Кухня, Монток, Бруклин - и так далее; время Баки ни на что не похоже - кроме, разве что, пустоты. Он привык к войне, и поэтому не замечает ее. Баки задумывается, куда девается его вчерашнее 'я', и куда делись все субличности, порожденные Зимним Солдатом; Баки хочет снова вернуться туда, где Стив предлагает ему пойти спать, а он говорит, что у него сохнут волосы - и тогда Стив сушит их полотенцем, целует его в затылок, укрывает его одеялом, и Баки обнимает его - без надежды, но всегда получая объятие в ответ - волосы Стива пахнут не дешевым мылом, а дорогим шампунем, но это не имеет значения; Баки ворует его одежду, сильно пахнущую металлом, кожей, лосьоном после бритья и немного землей, как то вино, которое они когда-то выпили - всеми запахами, которые Стив Роджерс снимал с себя, заходя в свой дом; но они выветриваются, оставляя только пустоту. Кондиционированный воздух подсушен и прохладен. Баки приходит домой, включает радио, пьет какой-то старый виски из подарочной упаковки, смотрит новости - мир не становится ни лучше, ни хуже; он составляет отчеты, и иногда, теряя контроль над собственным сознанием, бессильно воет. Он упустил цель. Он упустил Стива Роджерса. Не выполнил задание; не смог защитить. Беспорядочный джаз мечется по его мозгу, заглушая вой, и Баки идет в постель, запив свое горе кофе со сливками. Он питается по расписанию на холодильнике, составленному для него диетологом нового ЩИТа, по дубликату этого расписания он ходит в супермаркет вечером в субботу. В пятницу он сидит в той комнате базы, которая была отведена Стиву, и в которой он никогда не жил. Над умывальником - шкафчик-зеркало, в котором только пустой стакан с запечатанной зубной щеткой. На упаковке написано 'стерильно'. 

Баки стирает с щита пыль, грязь и чьи-то мозги. Черная Вдова входит без стука и садится на стандартное кресло напротив - светло-коричневая кожа или материал, имитирующий ее; Баки поднимает на нее глаза и молчит, продолжает стирать кровавые разводы с ровной глянцевой синевы. 

\- Я тоже по нему скучаю, капитан, - говорит она. 

\- Конечно, - говорит Баки. Он стряхивает волосы с глаз и думает о том, что нужно подстричься. Он пытается вспомнить, есть ли в их доме машинка для стрижки.

\- Но ты хорошо справляешься, - замечает Наташа.

\- Конечно, - говорит Баки снова. - Приказ.

Черная Вдова кивает ему. Она не двигается с места, и Баки не просит ее уйти. Может быть, они со Стивом долго разговаривали после совместных миссий в этой комнате; он полировал щит, она - свои узкие ногти, и они вели непринужденную беседу о том, как им живется. Может быть, они планировали барбекю для команды где-нибудь у побережья; может быть, они притворялись, что являются нормальными людьми. Баки не жесток, он не собирается лишать леди Черную Вдову свидания с мертвым другом. Она сидит, прямая, как восковая фигура, вглядываясь в мутную ртутную пленку зеркала за его спиной. Баки откладывает щит, закрывает глаза и вслушивается в ее звуки, внюхивается в ее запах - его обостренные инстинкты, подарок солдата, позволяют ему привыкнуть к ней. Кожа, лак для волос, гель для душа с какими-то слабо пахнущими цветами; потом он поднимается, говорит 'мэм?', она говорит - 'сэр?';, и он возвращается в Бруклин (иногда она едет вместе с ним, ждет у дверей, они едут оттуда вместе на Адскую Кухню; она ведет его в какой-то паб, и металлодетектор пищит. Кольцо на члене, говорит Баки, извините. Наташа улыбается ему. Они не разговаривают, просто пьют, изучают друг друга, чтобы работать в паре. Баки не оспаривает эту необходимость)

Иногда они уходят порознь, как сегодня-сейчас, он едет один - байк, поезд, пересадка, проплывающий в окно изгиб Кони-Айленда, надрывные огни, надрывные берега. Нью-Йорк обострен, как нерв, импульсы текут по нему бесконечно, и Баки прижимается лбом к стеклу, надеясь, что ничто не потревожит его, останется только мерный грохот, объявление станций. Он входит в бар, садится подальше от стойки, взяв водку со сливками и ликером; он делает глоток, первый, бесполезный, все они бесполезны - и у него звонит телефон. 

\- Мы нашли Халка, - у Черной Вдовы хриплый голос; Баки думает о природе человеческой усталости. - В Аргентине. Надо вернуть его на базу.

Она еще что-то говорит, но это секретно. Баки слушает, вытянув ноги под столом, покачивая в руке стакан, смотрит, как лед оплывает и деформируется в нем. Баки говорит - принято, агент.

Догадывается ли Наталья Романова, что в его голове ее зовут не 'агент'?

Он трясется в пустом вагоне метро, направляясь в Бруклин, собирает вещи, потом решает не собирать их; он запирает дверь на биометрический жуткий замок, промеряет карманы - фальшивые документы, ключи от его шкафчика на базе, мятая сигаретная пачка, нож, еще один нож; он встряхивает ногой в ботинке, чтобы проверить, есть ли там третий запасной нож.

В самолете он лежит на бывшей койке Стива в капсуле-каюте, одетый в штатное нижнее белье, которое лежало запечатанным на койке. Он думает, что этот комплект, наверное, предназначался Стиву. Лямка белой штатной майки сползает у Баки с плеча. 

Мерный гул турбины успокаивает, раздражая. Бесконечный круг звуковых издевательств, мир на пределе тактильности. От этого не помогают медитации, это похоже на беспрестанные пощечины, Баки вытаскивает из ботинка капу, сует ее в рот и сжимает челюсти; он фокусируется на вкусе резины. Сужает сознание до наработанного инстинкта не двигаться, не думать и не говорить. Это помогает впасть в дремоту; а оттуда, когда ему везет, он проваливается в сон. В этом отношении его мозг послушен; Для надежности Баки забирается пальцами под матрас и оплетает рамы койки. Так - он надеется - он не сможет швырнуть щит, просыпаясь от кошмара; не пробьет им перегородку и не будет виноват в воздушном крушении - это было бы очень неловко. 

В соседних капсулах спит отряд быстрого реагирования, который сможет захватить Халка, если он не пойдет добровольно. Халк очень нужен Свободной Америке, чтобы выиграть войну; Брюс Беннер нужен Баки, чтобы выиграть войну. Отомстить за Стивена Роджерса, которому могло бы исполниться сто лет в этом году. 

Баки снится криокамера - он видит свое лицо, покрытое инеем, искривленный рот и покрытые снежинками волосы. Он слышит, как Стив зовет его; это хороший сон, сон о спасении. Будто Стив или то, что осталось от него внутри у Баки контролирует все это; не позволяет Капитану Америке устроить воздушное крушение.

\- Надеюсь, у вас не возникнет трудностей при работе под прикрытием, - говорит ему кто-то. Баки поправляет черную перчатку на руке и кивает. Конспиративная квартира выходит окнами на реку и залив, вереницы разноцветных домов с зажжеными окнами, где-то, разумеется, играет танго, накатывая волнами - усиливаясь звуком в часы сиесты; подушка Баки пахнет эфирным маслом. Они с Черной Вдовой обедают в каком-то кафе, Наташа уговаривает его попробовать мате; может быть, думает он, Наташа порой забывает, что капитан Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не является Стивеном Роджерсом, как и он сам забывает это, пытаясь стереть себя до неузнаваемости, обособиться, разбиться об эти синие звезды; и надо все равно пытаться жить (зачем?), потому что, умирая, его попросил об этом его единственный партнер для танцев. Баки закрывает глаза и вспоминает, что раньше танго могли танцевать только мужчины. Где-то в глубине себя он осторожно улыбается. Ему хотелось бы видеть Стива в игре теней или видеть вихры его волос на чужих вызолоченных лампой затылках, но он не глуп и не наивен, он знает, что такое смерть, это то, что он проделывал тысячу раз и один раз не смог - таким образом освобождаясь и вспоминая.

(Стив остается на ступеньках, он идет вверх по лестнице, он идет вверх по лестнице, он сшибает трибуну, он вырывает микрофон из гнезда и стирает его в пыль, толпа безмолвна, Стив остается мертвым на ступеньках; кто-то требует скорую по телефону, а Баки смотрит на них, на всех этих людей, смотрит на Стива; он идет вверх по лестнице, но лестница ведет вниз. Его первая ошибка в качестве Капитана Америки - он бы не задумываясь променял Стива Роджерса на любого из этих людей; или на каждого из них. Стив Роджерс позволял ему держать керамический нож под подушкой, совать в рот капу, когда они трахались, проверять каждое помещение, в которое они входили, дочитывать за ним газеты и брать его вещи. Он говорил ему - все что угодно, Бак. Баки отвечал - спасибо, Стиви.

Со Стивом Роджерсом Баки мог быть прежним собой, потому что Стив жил так, как когда-то они с Баки решили. Со Стивом Баки мог веселиться, отвечать на звонки, ходить на вечеринки и радоваться; Стив заглушал все, что окружающий мир кричал Баки в лицо, чтобы Баки мог расслышать каждое его слово. Он говорил ему - ты справишься с этим, Бак. Это же ты.)

(Горе наваливается на него внезапно, и - от того, что Баки не испытывал горя семьдесят лет - он не узнает его поначалу. Но потом они знакомятся заново: пьют вместе кофе, спят в одной постели, плечом к плечу проходят миссии и изнурительные тренировки, растворяются в ночных поездах и фонарных отсветах. Горе имеет абрис Стива, оно похоже на него в профиль. Но Баки не глуп и не наивен; он знает, что это не Стив.

(Попробуй, Капитан, говорит Наташа и сжимает губами стальной мундштук трубочки)

(Ты издеваешься, агент? - спрашивает Баки, и она смеется)

(Баки не сводит глаз с Брюса Беннера у края стойки, в темном углу; он понимает, что Беннер прячется, как и он сам; избегает того, что внутри него (как и он сам). Играет танго. В ухе Баки надоедливо напоминают, что по его команде это кафе взорвется. Люди-агенты торопливо покидают помещение. Баки считает до трех, потом одними губами говорит: агент, на позицию. Наташа встает из-за стола, и он отпивает немного мате, пока она не видит. Если бы он был Стивом Роджерсом, он бы улыбнулся, но он просто считает: четыре (Наташа подходит к Брюсу Беннеру и тихо окликает по имени), пять (он оборачивается, искаженное лицо загнанного в угол, он ненавидит все и ее больше всего - за то, что не сдалась и осмелилась подойти), шесть (Наташе приходится отпрянуть, она не хочет использовать силу, и Баки тоже медленно поднимается, выхватывает керамический нож. Семь - он медленно идет к доктору Беннеру, сглатывает слюну, коротко поводит плечами, наклоняет голову; Брюс не знает его. Восемь; Ему было бы комфортнее, если бы Брюс не видел его лица; он бьет его осторожно, в четверть силы. Девять - Наташа набрасывает на него путы, и, разумеется, он выпускает Халка, чтобы вырваться. Он не хочет войны. Он не любит войну. Он не любит Соединенные Штаты Америки; не любит крупные города.

Баки немного неудобно, ведь Ла Бока был очень красивым районом. Халк хорошо смотрится на фоне жестяного разноцветья одноэтажек, он сигает в реку - группа быстрого реагирования ничего не успевает сделать.

\- Веронику, - отрывисто говорит Баки на десятый счет.

Ему бы хотелось услышать едкий голос Тони Старка прямо сейчас, но он слышит только 'есть, кэп'. Он следует за Халком, осторожно, сливаясь с тенями деревьев, радуясь тому, что группа зачистки успела увести людей. Улицы пустынны; просто длинная сиеста в очень знойный день. Баки снимает щит со спины, просто на всякий случай, перевешивает на руку - он подтянул ремни так, чтобы они идеально подходили его руке. Баки не задумывался как воин, он задумывался как шпион; быстрый, гибкий и выносливый. Он поглощает всю информацию вокруг себя, как живая губка. Его создали, чтобы все видеть; все слышать; все осязать.

Баки снова вынимает капу из ботинка. Отрубает мир, оставляет только зеленую спину впереди. Голос в голове шепчет - ты солдат; преследуй; выполняй приказы; другой голос, похожий на голос мертвого Стива Роджерса, говорит - ты капитан Америка; преследуй; отдавай приказы; создай порядок; заботься о людях. Баки мысленно говорит ему - это же не я родился четвертого июля, Стиви. Мертвый Стиви смеется.

Ему правда неуютно без маски, но Стив Роджерс никогда не закрывает лицо. Он отталкивается подошвами ботинок от горячего асфальта, бежит быстрее и быстрее, забывая о том, кто он. Челюсти сводит до хруста; на миг ему снова становится холодно, и все вокруг говорят на незнакомом сухом и колком языке, который его научила ненавидеть американская машина пропаганды. Челюсти сводит до хруста, он послушно закусывает резину в отпечатках своих зубов. Он не может отрубиться, когда ему стирают сознание, ведь он модифицирован генетически. Его бьют - сначала судороги, потом по лицу. Кто-то таскает его за волосы, которые перестали стричь специально для этого - сначала; потом он просто не подпускал к себе кого-то с ножницами или ножом. Баки разгоняется еще сильнее, замкнутая на него Вероника лениво волочится в небе. Баки закрывает глаза и расслабляется; сплевывает капу в ладонь. Мир врывается в его мозг, но инстинкты еще работают, он переключается со зрения на слух; не глядя, он нажимает на кнопку. Портативная тюрьма Брюса Беннера пожирает его, он слышит; смотреть на это ему совсем хочется, потому что эта смерть и этот щит и это звание упал на него, подобно этой умной дряни, но кто-то ошибся при наведении, и Баки раздавило бетонными плитами. Он все еще истекает кровью под ними, проживая днем за днем свою жизнь. 

\- Агент, - говорит Баки, с трудом ворочая языком, - колыбельную.

\- Принято, капитан Барнс, - отвечает ему Наташа. Баки прислоняется к одной из тюремных стен, все еще не возвращая шлем за спину, и ждет ее появления, вбирающий в себя мир - обнаженный по отношению к нему; ему не на чем сфокусироваться, все такое громкое, и яркое, и тягучее, ничто не может завладеть его вниманием и остановить этот бесконечный калейдоскоп, его мозг мечется, пытаясь найти приказы - остатки программы Солдата в его голове; пытаясь найти Стива.

\- Надеюсь, тебе не придется заходить внутрь, агент, - рассеянно замечает Баки. Наташа коротко смеется в его ухо, в самую его глубь. - Не хотелось бы убивать его из-за тебя.

\- Надеюсь, не придется, капитан.

По голосу Наташи слышно, что она улыбается; наверное, Стив Роджерс сказал бы ей что-то вроде этого, только намного мягче. Баки ждет ее, глядя, как одна из групп реагирования окружает Халка по периметру. Рыжий в шрамах, с косым подбородком и острым носом (бедж гласил - лейтенант-коммандер Шон) руководил ими, бросаясь рублеными фразами в комм; Баки не фиксировал, просто смотрел, как люди в одинаковых формах занимают позиции, цепляясь за отвороты их курток. 

Он вспоминает их досье, которые просматривал, сидя рядом с пропитанной эфирным маслом подушкой; вспоминает, что Шона с косым подбородком недавно повысили до четвертого уровня - за удержание базы в Силенде во время какой-то атаки. Его группа - люди с ужасными акцентами и обветренными лицами, мужчины и женщины в одинаково тяжелых ботинках, таких же, как у Баки. Если сильно принюхаться к ним, можно различить запах соленой воды. 

Баки чувствует с ними духовное родство - они бы тоже с удовольствием оказались снова где-то далеко отсюда, проиграли битву, опустились на морское дно; сдались.

\- Ты занимаешь мое место, капитан, - говорит ему Шон. - Отойди, пожалуйста. 

Баки молча отходит, закуривает на ходу (к нему торопливо подходит один из лейтенантов, уставшая черноглазая женщина; просит уничтожить окурок; Баки мрачно указывает ей глазами на свою железную руку, и женщина коротко кивает). Шон встает на его место. Операция закончена, говорит координатор у него в ухе. Принято, отвечает Баки. Наташа прижимает ладони к бетонным соцветиям тюрьмы, в которой скрывается Брюс Беннер; рыжий Шон жует жвачку и смотрит на низкое и душное небо. Вылет через пятнадцать минут, говорит оператор. Брюс Беннер смотрит на него, и Баки чувствует стыд за то, что он не может заставить своего мертвого друга вернуться и помочь всем своим присутствием. Стив Роджерс был символом надежды нации; Баки Барнс просто супер-солдат и семьдесят лет сдавленного ужаса и резины во рту. Баки Барнс подтверждает готовность к возвращению на базу, в Свободную Америку. Он лежит в своей капсуле-каюте и слушает, как Наташа умоляет Брюса о чем-то. Он считает в своей голове. Турбина гудит; самолет вспарывает воздух; утром ему приходится допрашивать Брюса Беннера, и он бы хотел этого не делать - тогда не пришлось бы говорить, но он исполняет приказы, так что они молча завтракают в просторной кухне самолета. Баки отпивает из стакана с молоком. На тарелке Брюса Беннера - зеленый горошек и яичница. 

\- Куда мы летим? - спрашивает Брюс Беннер голосом человека, которого могут везти хоть в ад, он слишком устал, чтобы протестовать. - В какой-нибудь усовершенствованный Синг-Синг?

\- Ты считаешь себя преступником? - интересуется Баки, и Брюс Беннер усмехается, до краев полный черной иронии; или зеленой. Она поедает его изнутри, и Баки слишком знаком ее запах. 

\- Я считаю себя фактором опасности. Практически природным катаклизмом.

\- Ты себе льстишь, - лениво говорит Наташа от стены. Баки искоса смотрит на ее пухлые, многозначительно сжатые губы. Она снова ведет себя так, словно все знает, и выглядит шикарно - вот так, сложив руки на груди, уперев одну ногу в стену, с волосами, рыжим костром горящими на солнце. Слишком много рыжих, - думает Баки. Этот проклятый цвет о чем-то ему напоминает. Баки трет пальцем звезду у себя на плече. Металл всегда холодный. 

\- Никакого Синг-Синга, - говорит Баки. - Мы думаем, что ты можешь быть в опасности. В мире война.

\- Мы в курсе, - ухмыляется Брюс. - Мы бы хотели быть от нее как можно дальше, как ни странно. Оба.

\- Мы подберем тебе хорошее укрытие и агента-сопроводителя.

Брюс смеется. Баки думает, что будет, если он превратится в Халка на этой кухне или воткнет себе в руку вилку, чтобы в него превратиться. Или воткнет вилку в руку Баки. У молока на самолете нет бананового привкуса, и поэтому Баки не торопится наливать еще один стакан. Ему тяжело придерживаться правильного расписания приемов пищи. В криокамере можно было не есть.

\- Ты был его агентом-сопроводителем? - саркастично спрашивает Беннер. - У вас было хорошее укрытие?

(Кажется, Брюс Беннер решил воткнуть вилку ему в сердце, покрутить и посмотреть что получится)

Баки берет пакет с молоком, выпивает его в один глоток и сминает в кулаке. Он слизывает несколько капель с губ и смотрит Брюсу Беннеру в глаза; он говорит медленно, очень медленно, потому что не хочет звучать безнадежно.

\- Нет, - говорит Баки. - Я не был его агентом-сопроводителем. У нас не было хорошего укрытия. Поэтому, вероятно, в данный момент с тобой говорю я.

\- Баки, не надо, - говорит Наташа. Наверное, у нее в сердце тоже пара вилочных зубцов. Баки молчит - не может сказать больше; жаль, нельзя было сказать короче. Он бросает пакет в мусорное ведро и очень хочет закурить - привычка из старой жизни; он находит ее полезной, сигареты притупляют его бесконечно острый нюх (Брюс Беннер пахнет речкой, потной одеждой, притупленной яростью под мутной гнилой пленкой застарелого страха; люди, которые так пахнут, на самом деле ничего не боятся - все самое ужасное уже стряслось в них самих; Наташа пахнет водой из душевой самолета и какой-то сложной парфюмерной композицией, еще немного - солнцем;

щит все еще пахнет Стивом)

\- Мне очень жаль, - наконец вздыхает Брюс Беннер, накалывая на вилку несколько горошин, - но ты меня все равно не удержишь. 

\- Не в самолете, - просит Баки. - Не убивай людей.

Он мог бы сказать ему, что удержит, но безумцы и больные люди не верят таким заявлениям; мог бы сказать ему 'спасибо за соболезнования'

Но Капитан Америка всегда должен ставить жизни людей превыше себя; своих горестей или радостей. Брюс кивает ему. Баки возвращается в каюту-капсулу. Он в первый раз на этом самолете, поэтому он открывает шкафчик Стива, смутно надеясь что-то найти на этих двух унылых серебристых полочках. Он забирает все эти вещи домой и просматривает их, когда пьет молоко с банановым вкусом; ему кажется, что когда он скользит пальцами по принадлежавшим Стиву вещам, он прикасается к его коже сквозь время. Создает последнее прикосновение длиной во всю свою жизнь. 

Даже записки на холодильнике, которые превращались в ветвистые диалоги, он продолжал хранить. Он избавился только от одной вещи Стива - белой рубашки в серую клетку; долго смотрел, как она горела, а потом сидел, сложившись вдвое, обхватив голову руками, прижавшись спиной к той стороне кровати, на которой спал Стив; надеясь, что он утратит контроль и проломит себе висок, самую хрупкую часть черепа, своими железными пальцами. 

Прикроватный столик заливал свет какой-то рекламы, голубоватый, потом розовый, после - красный; маленькая фотография Пегги, прислоненная к большой фотографии в темной рамке: Баки в новой форме и Стив в своем слишком большом пиджаке, Стив что-то говорит, Баки смеется; блокнот с расчерченными на графы пометками, какие-то наброски - белая чашка, чей-то профиль, пустая тарелка с видом Нью-Йорка. Подставка для карандашей с американским флагом, остро срезанный ластик; футляр для капы и тюбик с вишневым любрикантом.

Баки фиксировал все это и старался не заорать. Менялись цвета рекламы; вещи Стива послушно ждали его, как и сам Баки, но вещам было проще - они не знали, что он уже никогда не придет. 

Иногда Баки все еще надеется, что это только длинный, очень длинный кошмар, и Стив разбудит его, как обычно. 

(Он будет спать, рыдая, дрожа и сотрясаясь в судорогах; Стив придет и обхватит его плечи, вставит капу ему в рот, прижмет к себе и будет позволять Баки трястись и вдыхать его запах; как и всегда, Стив отнесет его в ванную и засунет в душевую кабину, включив нагрев воды по нарастающей; Стив перестелит постель и укроет Баки, и через какое-то время Баки сам начнет говорить, вернув Стиву капу - сон забудется, его смоет водой, закрутит и унесет в слив, как всегда бывает с длинными и жуткими кошмарами, которые доводят до паралича. Стив будет рассказывать ему про очередной трудный день Капитана Америки, зарываясь носом в его волосы, которые намочат подушку; 

\- Бедный Стиви, - скажет Баки. - Так устал, ничего не может.

Тогда Стив поцелует его; перехватит его железное запястье, прижимая к изголовью кровати, нависнет сверху, слизывая улыбку с губ Баки; скажет, что депривация сна приводит к психозу, и Баки постарается взглянуть на него как можно более безумно, изображая психоз (ему не надо особенно стараться), и получит щелчок по носу в ответ. Он спросит - сколько тебе лет, пять? Стив ответит - сто; Баки рассмеется, пытаясь увернуться от его языка, хлестнет Стива по лицу волосами. Каждый вдох и выдох Стива останется на его теле, и каждое место, к которому прикоснется Стив, будет гореть; и, конечно, Стив попытается везде и всюду прикоснуться к нему; Баки будет кусать свои железные пальцы, чтобы не кричать, мир сузится, покачнувшись, останется только рот Стива, его губы, давление языка и прохлада слюны. 

\- Суперсолдаты не устают, Бак, - напомнит ему Стив, когда Баки кончит в первый раз. - Никогда.

\- Тогда потанцуй со мной, - попросит его Баки.

Стив спросит, не сошел ли он с ума; но потанцует с ним - босым и голым в спальне, залитой рекламным светом. Баки поцелует его, прижимаясь всем телом; обнимая Стива, он не вспомнит бесконечный привкус резины во рту и долгую дорогу домой, к этому человеку и в эти руки. Не вспомнит ничего, весь мир, выстроенный его сознанием, сотрется; Стив толкнет его обратно в подушки, и Баки выругается, поцарапает его спину, раздвигая ноги еще шире, сам насадится на Стива, стуча зубами от волнами накатывающего холода, попытается раствориться - в нем и под ним, он будет гладить его лицо и испытывать невыносимое, колкое счастье - просто из-за того, что они познакомились давным-давно, в прошлом столетии. Любовь очень странная, подумает Баки; самое природное состояние, которое приводит все в движение; не сама по себе, конечно. Любовь Баки не может быть пассивной, она сломила самого жестокого солдата в мире; любовь Стива нашла в этом солдате человека, которого он когда-то любил. Правильного партнера.

Баки будет задыхаться и глотать воздух пополам с вязкой слюной, запустит пальцы в волосы Стива, толкнет его в бок, чтобы оказаться сверху; прижмется лбом к плечу, чувствуя объятие, заботу и заполненность; Кончив, он будет еще долго лежать так, прижавшись к символу американской нации; он будет смотреть, как осточертевший рекламный свет раскрашивает в разные цвета подставку для карандашей Стива, белые звезды на американском флаге будут красными, голубыми и розовыми, Стив шлепнет его по бедру, скажет: вольно, солдат, и Баки снова рассмеется, будет упираться ему в бок босой ногой, пытаясь сбросить с кровати и заставить принести ему воды; по пути обратно Стив прихватит какую-нибудь пластинку, и они будут пить из одного стакана, слушая музыку; Баки будет молча курить, рассматривая пересохшие губы Стива, и они уснут на смятых простынях, сбросив иглу с приемника.)

Мир продолжит вращаться, утро будет вполне обычным - но ничего из этого не произойдет; кошмар Баки никуда не денется, потому что иногда реальность - твой самый жуткий кошмар. Сунув во внутренний карман своей цивильной куртки свернутые трубкой рисунки, найденные в шкафчике, Баки выходит из самолета где-то в окрестностях Монтока, ветер ударяет его по лицу, заставляя собраться. Баки внюхивается в него - он пахнет севером, холодной большой водой. Брюсу Беннеру, наверное, не нравится этот запах - он любит теплые страны. Наташа идет рядом с Брюсом и останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на базу вместе с ним. Трава слишком зеленая, видимо, искусственная. Даже количество и размер росинок на ней математически выверен. Это выглядит очень идиллично; и искусственную траву проще создать заново, чем вырастить новую настоящую после очередной неудавшейся тренировки.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Наташа. Брюс просто кивает ему. Баки кивает в ответ и снова поворачивается к идиллической картинке; военная машина, скрытая зелеными холмами. Он думает - интересно, а утренний туман тоже ненастоящий?

\- Не похоже на Синг-Синг, так ведь? 

\- Зависит от того, как смотреть, - неохотно говорит Беннер. - Мне не очень хотелось бы жить здесь.

\- Мне тоже, - признается Баки. 

Ему вообще не хотелось бы жить - ни здесь, ни где-либо еще; ему хотелось бы остаться рядом с телом Стива, защищать его тысячи лет, пока он наконец не пробудится; потому что нового Капитана Америку не научили жить без Стива Роджерса; как жить без него, знает только Зимний Солдат, а Баки не Зимний Солдат больше. Там, где раньше был весь мир, упорядоченный и прекрасный, осталась только какофония, беспорядочная мешанина насилия, звука и цвета, и она навалилась на него в тот день, когда Стивен Роджерс умер на лестнице. Но Стив заставил его пообещать, что он останется - велел стать Капитаном Америкой, взвалить на себя этот щит, этих людей и этот мир. За исключением легкого покачивания на волнах, море его пустоты остается неизменным и ничем не заполненным. База встречает их тишиной и кондиционированной прохладой, жужжанием аппарата с кока-колой. Наташа прикладывает свою карточку к автомату, и он выдает ей пару банок. 

\- А аппарат с шаурмой у вас есть? - спрашивает Брюс ехидно. 

\- Мы его демонтировали, - невозмутимо отвечает Баки. - За нарушение субординации.

Наташа предлагает им обоим кофе, Баки соглашается, Брюс тоже; видимо, пытается изучить его, чтобы в следующий раз ударить больнее. В коридорах с ним здороваются чаще, чем с самим Баки.

Кухня запружена людьми. Наташа стоит в очереди к кофеварке, перебрасывается с кем-то словами, улыбается входящим, прощается, приветствует; Баки бы очень хотелось быть Стивом Роджерсом прямо сейчас - сказать ей 'хорошая работа'; посетить тех, кто присоединился к ним и сказать им 'спасибо', быть душой компании, но его компанию обычно составляет винтовка и три ножа. 

Сливки? - спрашивает Наташа, и Баки молча пододвигает к ней свою чашку. Его не тяготит необходимость быть с командой - его тяготит необходимость быть ее частью. Кофе-брейк получается неловким и тихим. Он провожает их в какую-то пустующую комнату - много свободных пространств; должно быть, это задумывалось, как место для Брюса Беннера. 

Для Баки не задумывалось никакое место, кроме квартиры в Бруклине, рядом со Стивом; никто не ищет его там, в самом очевидном доме, на поверхности - и он не знает, куда оттуда уйти. Баки занимает его квартиру, его мотоцикл, его вещи, он надеется вернуть все это, протянуть в раскрытых руках, надеясь, что Стив узнает его - снова. Но этого не случится. Баки сминает эти мысли вместе с эспандером в ладони - когда-то он принадлежал Стиву, и, конечно, он синего цвета. Баки сминает в ладони миллион его отпечатков, наложенных друг на друга, сплетенных в узор. Здесь на столе нет ничего, кроме маленького флажка из металла на круглой подставке и горы бумаг, которые Баки так и не научился вовремя разбирать. Бумажная работа монотонна, он теряет часы, собирая слова, радуется тому, что нет потерь; прикладывает палец к сканеру личности, и отчет украшается его старой, размашистой подписью - Дж. Б. Барнс. Он думает - где они ее взяли? С каких документов ее скопировали?

Зачем-то он пытается повторить ее маркером на чеке из супермаркета - бутылка 'эвиан' и красные Мальборо; пальцы не слушаются, ни черта не получается, даже живой рукой. Учиться писать заново смысла нет; Баки устало смеется, забрасывает мячик в первый ящик стола и гонит на байке всю дорогу от базы до Лонг-Айленда. Воздух нагревается и пахнет асфальтом, он пригибается к рулю, минуя блокпост (просто парень на мотоцикле; бионическая рука из Старк Индастриз) и мечтает о том, чтобы Стив сидел за его спиной, Стив, которого стошнило после того жуткого аттракциона - но с Баки он ездить никогда не боялся; их доверие было абсолютным. Стив обнимал его со спины, крепко, рассматривал какие-то дурацкие вещи, пытаясь перекрикивать шум, что-то говорил. Ему нравились мотоциклы, большие дороги, трассы; наверное, видел в этом какую-то романтику. Он мечтал путешествовать пешком, иногда перебиваясь попутками, и ночевать под открытым небом, завернувшись в рваное, подбитое молью одеяло, но астма не позволяла ему, и иногда Баки увозил его за город, ближе к океану, и они долго сидели, глядя на размытые портовые огни. Но без Стива мартовский Бруклин - довольно унылое зрелище; такое же унылое, как и сам Баки. Он распускает волосы, прячет резинку в карман; покупает газету просто по привычке, приносит домой, не читая, чтобы утром смотреть на нее, чтобы выбросить ее по дороге обратно на базу. Он включает музыку, позволяет ей залить квартиру вместе со скупым вечерним солнцем, отражающимся от блестящих окон новостройки; окна потухают рядами, свет движется вниз, достигает его окна и раскрашивает его бионическую руку в живой, теплый цвет; он не обращает на это внимание, долго стоит под душем, надевает старую футболку Стива с дурацкой надписью - наверное, чей-то подарок из чужой и прошлой жизни; Баки живет, не оставляя следов, все в этом доме выглядит так, словно Стив еще не вернулся с миссии, и когда он вернется, Баки скажет ему что-то типа 'чертовски долго я ждал тебя, Стиви, блядь'; Стив устало засмеется, повесит куртку на вешалку, привлекая его к себе одновременно, ткнется в волосы, дунет, фыркая, и Баки вцепится его футболку пальцами, зачерпывая ткань, любовь и время; Стив будет пахнуть чем-то далеким и смутно знакомым (тропиками, большой высотой, металлом), он приподнимет Баки, прижимая к себе еще крепче, поцелует его и ответит 'извини, Бак; мы опять победили'; ожидая его возвращения, на светлом обеденном столе в солнечных квадратах, разрезанных оконной рамой, лежит свежая газета, стоит его пустая чашка - просто белая, похожая на те, в которые наливали кофе в дайнерах симпатичные девицы в фартуках. Они со Стивом слишком много торчали в дайнерах и подвальных барах, Стив рисовал пальцем в рассыпанном по столу сахаре, Баки курил и рассматривал официанток; но это было очень давно, в другом времени, когда военный шоколад был чуть лучше на вкус, чем вареный картофель. В дайнеры для Баки путь заказан - только подвальные бары, из тех, где не принимают кредитки и не спрашивают удостоверение личности и нет металлодетекторов на входе. Даже стул напротив стула Баки не задвинут до конца.

За окном - неизменность улицы, квазистационарный шум. Машины, люди, метрономы светофоров, волнообразное движение жизни; из громкоговорителя на углу власти просили людей со сверхъестественными способностями вставать на учет. После громкоговоритель утихал на десять минут и вновь начинал говорить; это тоже не менялось. Небо прозрачное, как обычно бывает ранней весной, когда в тенистых местах еще лежит снег, заваленный черными мусорными пакетами. Если бы люди вокруг знали, кто живет здесь, они бы попытались убить его. Они боятся таких, как он, или ненавидят их. Движутся в своем ритме и надеются, что все остальные движутся так же. Снаружи и внутри, все одно и тоже - текучесть против застоя; кофе остывает на столе, он добавляет сливки, встряхнув хорошенько банку, замечает, что осталось совсем немного - третья банка со смерти Стива; должно быть, он пьет много кофе. На его зыбкой темной поверхности сливочная пыль превращается в хлопья и оседает, как маленький грязный снег. Жизнь утекает сквозь пальцы. Из динамиков льется - мы дождемся тебя: мое эхо, моя тень и я. Баки согласен. Он намерен ждать Стива, хотя он знает, что это глупо и бесполезно. Ждать, чем признавать, что Стив умер, умер полгода назад, и каждую ночь приходит во сне, смотрит пустыми глазами, напоминая - на самом деле я умер. И ничего не изменилось, кроме как в сознании одного сломанного человека. Совесть или сознание Капитана Америки в нем твердит - проснись; выйди из анабиоза; измени хоть что-то, как это пытался сделать тот, о ком ты так тоскуешь. Стань кем-то; найди себе место, обозначь границы, вдохни и выдохни наконец эту бетонную крошку; но Баки почти не слушает свои мысли, он намерен ждать: год или семьдесят, и, конечно, он сделает это для того, чтобы сказать Стиву, устало целующему его - 'да, Стиви, мы тоже победили';. Это очень важно, потому что Баки не знает, сколько битв выиграть, скольких убить или пощадить. Он уверен, что если он сделает достаточно, то что-то сдвинется и придет что-то новое; может быть, это будет знакомая фигура в дверях бара или квартиры или базы, может быть, просто покой. Может быть, он придет, когда кончится хотя бы эта война: утихнут сирены, умолкнет громкоговоритель на углу. 

Баки задергивает жалюзи.

 

 

## Movement

A long farewell to your love and so  
A long farewell to your soul

Баки снится: он обнажен, он прикасается к Стиву Роджерсу - затылок Стива упирается в колено, Стив лежит, прикрыв глаза, и Баки рассеянно водит пальцами по его лицу, дразнит или манит, или успокаивает; просто прикосновения - такие реальные! - засосы и царапины, и синяки от пальцев, он обводит пальцем след от своего укуса на предплечье Стива, холодит металлом припухшие отпечатки зубов. Ему немного стыдно и очень спокойно, он чувствует собственную растянутость, привкус спермы на языке, собственную ленивую расслабленность - и расслабленность Стива тоже, спокойную тяжесть на колене; он знает, что на простынях влажные пятна, и они смяты, одеяло лежит на полу, сигарета дотлевает в пепельнице - Баки склоняется к нему, лицо Баки - луна, он видит все будто со стороны; он думает - глупо и романтично, как в детской сказке, Луна влюбилась в Солнце, приблизилась к нему и сгорела; он почти целует - и тут Стив кладет ладонь ему на шею, держит намертво, распахивает глаза и говорит:  
\- Найди меня, Бак.  
\- Что за хуйня, Стив, - отвечает Баки. - Ты же здесь.  
\- Здесь довольно холодно, - замечает Стив, и по спине Баки прокатывается судорога; ему кажется, что у него заиндевели ресницы, превратили его в Снежную Королеву. - Дыши.  
Баки стучит зубами и мечтает найти капу. Он послушно дышит, считая - один, два, три, четыре, выдох, пять, шесть, вдох.   
\- Ты меня найдешь? - мягко спрашивает Стив. Баки кивает, заторможено, как марионетка, сжимает челюсти - стук зубов мешает ему считать. - Скажи, что найдешь.  
\- Найду, - говорит Баки. - Тебе правда так холодно?  
\- Конечно, - смеется Стив, - я же умер.  
Баки вспоминает об этом и просыпается. Он ищет под кроватью в поисках футляра с капой, но находит только пустую бутылку и ботинок. Он не чувствует себя отдохнувшим; часы говорят, что он проспал не более сорока минут. Баки поднимается с кровати и с силой проводит рукой по лицу, щетина царапает ладонь.   
\- Блядь, - говорит он, обращаясь к кровати. - Блядь.   
Кровать все равно не отдает ему второй ботинок, и он ищет его сам, матерясь и спотыкаясь спросонья; как ни странно, даже у суперсолдат может развиться кофеиновая зависимость. На рекламном экране за окном спальни теперь красуется патриотический рекламный ролик от Старк Индастриз: формировка отрядов героев, всем выдают нашейные бирки с номерами и названием отряда; Баки автоматически дергает свою, сует в рот, прикусывает - рот затапливает кислым и металлическим. На экране герои останавливают природные катаклизмы, спасают котят с деревьев, помогают простым людям в их повседневных делах; ролик повторяют раз в полчаса, и он уже приелся, слишком неправдивый, слишком неправильный. Приятный женский голос вещает: не мешкай, запишись в программу! Не трать свои суперспособности впустую, помоги Родине!  
От этого ролика привкус во рту Баки напоминает старую жевательную резинку 'Дабл Баббл', которую выдавали в солдатском пайке, сделанную на кукурузном сиропе. Он отдавал вторую пластинку Стиву, и они сидели где-нибудь на портовых сваях, выдувая пузыри: Баки, чтобы не курить рядом с ним и не раздражать его легкие, а Стив просто так.   
Раз в полчаса Баки вспоминает об этом, отмеряет так время, находясь в квартире; на третий оборот ролика он выходит из дома и едет на базу, спрятав руку в повязке, стягивает ее за блокпостом - к нему там уже привыкли; его документы говорят, что он инженер на одном из участков железной дороги между Монтоком и Нью-Йорком. Был счастлив в партнерстве, недавно потерял мужа из-за войны. Обычная история, субсидия, пособие, все высказали соболезнования. Баки проходит контроль на входе базы - палец, сетчатка, образец голоса. Он покупает кофе в автомате и долго нюхает стакан, пытается проснуться.   
\- Готовность, - негромко говорит оператор из всех динамиков базы, - тридцать минут, миссия. Код желтый.  
Ему приходится торопиться; он одним из последних входит в помещение, оценивает обстановку, замерев в дверях: считывает людей, шерстит лица группы, с которой сегодня нужно будет работать, потом подходит к Наташе.   
\- В чем дело? - спрашивает он немного напряженно, на него смотрят все присутствующие, ждут, наверное, напутственных слов или боевого клича. - Агент?  
\- Есть некоторые сведения, - начинает Наташа, прочистив горло; - что Питер Паркер готов занять нашу сторону. Он сбежал из башни Старка, сейчас скрывается где-то в Квинсе. Он смог связаться с мистером Беннером и попросить о помощи.   
\- Ладно, - говорит Баки и допивает кофе, сминает бумажный стакан обычного белого цвета. На него все еще смотрят. - Так давай торопиться, агент. Готовность двадцать пять минут.   
Мистер Беннер хмыкает; он стоит в первом ряду, смотрит на Баки с особенным, научным интересом. Баки не нравятся ученые, они очень любят лезть к нему в голову и калибровать его руку; больше всего ему нравился Стив.  
Он выходит из комнаты первым; Наташа голосовой командой выключает экран с картой Квинса, но Баки карта не нужна; он прекрасно помнит Квинс. Он помнит Лонг-Айленд - место, где он родился, вырос, куда вернулся, где, может быть, умрет (ведь Стив просит найти его, а найти его можно только в каком-нибудь Аду, Баки чувствует дурное предзнаменование, он суеверен, он родился во время первой мировой войны и умер во время второй; чтобы не умереть; чтобы сломать остаток столетия). В одном из самых легких самолетов, которые у них еще остались, Брюс Беннер предлагает ему парашют. Баки оборачивается и смотрит на него, чувствует легкий холодок на коже - группа боится, что он превратится в Халка прямо сейчас, сорвет миссию. Сделает все поганым.   
\- Мне не нужен парашют, - говорит он.  
\- А как же предосторожности, Баки? Могу же я тебя так звать?  
\- Это для родных, - коротко отвечает Баки. - Для близких.  
\- Тогда я буду звать тебя 'Солдат'.  
Баки может только пожать плечами. Он спрыгивает на крышу, перекатывается, встает на ноги: Нью-Йорк по-апрельски зноен и безоблачен; у всех флагов синие полосы цвета глаз Стива Роджерса.  
Баки ждет, пока его группа рассосется по периметру. Он думает - что у нас там сегодня, канализацию прорвало или упал столб электропередач? Ему все равно.  
\- Работаем, - говорит он в комм. За полгода все уже привыкли к нему: его немногословности, его молчаливому отчаянию и болезненной собранности. Его блуждающему взгляду, презрительному изгибу рта. Слушая разнобойные 'принято', он спускается по пожарной лестнице, вспоминает карту в собственной голове - налево, направо, двести метров прямо; направо, направо, направо, если пойти налево, можно найти дом его бывшей девчонки, может быть, там живет ее внучка, внуки всегда похожи больше детей, у нее будут светлые волосы и ясные голубые глаза, бледный и узкий рот; все его женщины были похожи на Стива, и все они приедались, как 'Дабл Баббл', если жевать больше пяти минут. Он трахал их слишком грубо, слишком обходительно выдвигал им стулья, слишком серьезно смотрел и слишком громко смеялся над шутками; потому что мысленно он всегда был со Стивом, а Стив был с ним - в Англии, в Италии, в могиле;   
Наташа должна привести Беннера к Питеру Паркеру, он поймет, что это не ловушка, пойдет с ними, и Баки не нужно будет объяснять ему, что происходит. Не нужно будет лишний раз открывать свой грязный рот.  
Он отчаянно весело думает, что ему нельзя сделали намордник тогда, в прошлой не-жизни. Приходит раньше Наташи, и - чуть раньше тех, кто пришел вернуть Питера Паркера в родные пенаты; он бегло осматривает их, быстро поднявшись на крышу какого-то приземистого дома - три простых движения; ему не нужно много времени, идиоты стоят на позициях, как картонные фигурки; в детстве они со Стивом вырезали такие, раскрашивали и приклеивали к палочкам от мороженого; устраивали театральные представления.  
Сначала он убирает разведчиков, на три, девять и двенадцать часов, потом бросает дымовую гранату - на шесть часов - и прыгает в дым; так он чувствует себя безликим. Безличностным. Просто миссия. Приземление мягкое, он не раздробил никому ребра. Некоторые из них даже останутся живы, и для них Капитан Америка будет злой сказкой. Глаза слезятся, но ему не нужно на них полагаться: он слышит и чувствует. Баки движется наощупь, следует инстинктам, отдается им, выхватывает нож, когда подсекает чьи-то колени, ненадолго кого-то душит; он не издает ни звука, дышит точно по счету. Так проще. Он изменяет мир. Придает форму столетию.   
Тени качаются в сером мареве, пытаются выбраться из облака, но он всегда быстрее и сильнее, почти всегда это так; он отрешенно думает о том, что Зимний Солдат куда более приспособлен к чему бы то ни было. К жизни в целом. Все, что Баки нужно делать - это не убивать.   
Потому что Капитан Америка не убивает.  
А Баки бы убил, и он все-таки делает это: выхватывает нож, вскрывает горло командиру отряда - кожа расходится, кровь брызжет на железо и красную звезду цвета желейных яблок с Кони-Айленда; трясущееся, агонизирующее тело почти у него в объятиях - это ближе всего к ним, ближе всего из того, что у него есть; что он теперь может получить. Всего несколько секунд; Солдат доволен и отбрасывает тело.  
Баки просит зачистить место: двадцать целей, две с половиной минуты.   
Наверное, они правда привыкли к нему.  
Он идет дальше - прямо, направо, прямо, налево - стирает рукавом кровь с предплечья; Черная Вдова смотрит на него и не улыбается. Должно быть, кровь попала ему на лицо. Питера Паркера нигде не видно. Наташа подходит ближе, держит дистанцию, поджимает губы. Баки знает, каким движением она взводит пушку, и она взводит пушку. Ствол указывает на него. Баки молчит, не хочет случайно попробовать чужую кровь, вытирает ладонью рот.  
У него в голове сейчас очень тихо.  
\- Капитан Джеймс Барнс, - говорит Наташа своим мягким и хриплым голосом, - Вы арестованы за сопротивление Регистрации. На колени.   
Брюс Беннер улыбается из-за ее спины, поправляет очки.  
Баки мог бы выронить нож. Мог бы понять, на что Стив Роджерс обрек его, и возненавидеть эту просьбу и Стива Роджерса. Мог бы попытаться спасти свою группу, так бы сделал Стив, надеялся бы, что они правда за него; мог бы встать на колени и встретиться лицом к лицу с Тони Старком.   
Он делает последнее - медленно становится на колени, улыбается, глядя в глаза Наташи поверх направленного пистолета - это смешно, думает он. Он выкладывает перед собой ножи - карман, тот, что был в руке и тот, что был в ботинке; он говорит:  
\- Прости, дорогуша, винтовка осталась на крыше.   
Наташа притворно вздыхает:  
\- Не думала, что это будет так просто.   
Баки улыбается ей еще сильнее, пытается не скалить зубы, говорит - о, детка, разве ты еще не поняла, что мне похуй, на чьей стороне быть, я солдат, я следую приказам, мне приказали быть Капитаном Америкой, детка, ты же не дурочка. Она кивает, говорит Брюсу - на это я и рассчитывала; Баки стоит на коленях на каком-то из тротуаров Квинса - ждет, пока его наконец соизволят забрать куда-то, например, к Тони Старку, чтобы он наконец-то смог разбить его голову, в этот раз наверняка. Он вспоминает одну деталь и быстро говорит, пока Наташа еще слушает его:  
\- Пусть с моим арестом закончится война.  
\- Будто ты когда-то был лицом сопротивления, - смеется она.  
\- Он был, - просто отвечает Баки. - Пожалуйста, агент.  
\- Только потому, что ты просишь, Джеймс, - неожиданно смягчается Черная Вдова. - Но разве тебе не все равно?  
\- Почту память умершего друга, - фыркает Баки. - Какая нелепая смерть.   
\- Ты пойдешь сам? - спрашивает она подозрительно. Капитан Джеймс Барнс кивает ей. - Помни, у нас есть Халк.  
А у меня есть я, хочет сказать ей Баки, и еще у меня есть Стив Роджерс.  
Скоро я найду тебя, Стиви, говорит он сам себе вместо этого.   
\- А ты включишь для меня джаз-радио? - интересуется Баки.   
В машине она правда включает для него радио. Передают 'Лунную Серенаду' Гленна Миллера, и Баки закрывает глаза, впитывает музыку.   
\- Не думала, что ты до сих пор слушаешь свинг, - замечает Наташа.  
\- Эй, - обижается Баки. - Я рожден, чтобы слушать свинг. Я танцевал под это, когда твои родители еще не родились. Напивался с этим джентльменом под сирены в Лондоне, между прочим.   
\- Ага, конечно, - говорит Наташа. - Приехали.   
Баки прячет ухмылку за поднятым воротником. В этом мире никто уже не умеет наслаждаться свингом, но он все еще может - за себя и за Стива; он поднимается в лифте с Наташей (Брюс Беннер использует лестницу). Баки дышит на счет, он знает, что он делает. Он спокоен впервые за полгода; он и Солдат сливаются в гармонии, имеют одно и то же мнение касательно происходящего; он редко испытывает такое (только когда они со Стивом занимаются любовью); отдается этому чувству, улыбается отражению Наташи в зеркале. Он уже не надеется, что происходящее с ним - кошмар или тест; он знает, что Стив не занимался бы таким дерьмом.   
Он доверяет внутреннему чувству, сродни тому, какое он испытывал, когда Стива избивали где-нибудь за кинотеатром (баром, универмагом). Сдается, не сдаваясь, и с его арестом кончается гражданская война. Тони Старк лично держит его под стражей; это происходит только потому, что сам Баки хочет здесь быть. Он правда хочет. Он шпион.  
В конце-концов, его для этого создавали, не так ли?  
Баки знает. Солдат знает. И - конечно - это знает Стив Роджерс, который не прекращает ему сниться.  
Баки снится: ему ужасно холодно; Стив лежит головой у него на коленях, у него синие губы и острые скулы. Пальцы Баки выводят узоры по холодному высокому лбу.  
\- Привет, - говорит Стив. - Ну как, ищешь меня?  
\- Еще как, - отвечает Баки. - Ищу.  
\- Здорово, Бак. Ты захватишь одеяло?  
Баки смеется. Вспоминает тот день, когда Стив решил найти пещеру, как в 'Томе Сойере'. Он оставил ему записку, но Баки слишком поздно вернулся домой с бейсбола и прочел ее только вечером; Стив просил принести еды и одеяла.  
\- Я и так тебя согрею, - обещает Баки. - Веришь?  
Стив кивает. Он смотрит на него умоляюще, как смотрел только несколько раз в их жизнях: в Австрии; стоя в провале поездного вагона; и когда говорил ему, что он с ним до самого конца.   
\- Поцелуй меня, Баки, - говорит он. - И найди поскорее, иначе я совсем замерзну.  
\- Будет сделано, кэп, - безмятежно отвечает Баки. - Я же Зимний Солдат. Просто засни поглубже.  
\- Не выйдет, - мрачно отвечает Стив. - Дело дрянь, я пытался.  
\- Из какого года ты со мной разговариваешь? - вдруг спрашивает Баки. - Чей это вообще сон?  
Стив задумчиво смотрит на него, прижимается щекой к руке. Металл и лед. Он хмурится, а потом говорит:  
\- Я не знаю, Бак. Просто кричу в темноту. Иногда вижу Пегги. Иногда вижу тебя. Даже Говарда иногда вижу...даже Тони и остальных.  
\- И что ты им говоришь?   
\- Разные вещи. Только ты можешь меня найти, Бак.   
\- Я не умею летать, - возражает Баки. - И если ты спишь в середине двадцатого века, я не смогу тебя найти.   
\- Ты сможешь, - почему-то уверенно заявляет Стив. - Обещаю. Ты же не можешь без меня жить.  
Баки проводит пальцем по его губам, убирает волосы с лица. Он правда не может жить без Стива - то, что он делает, нельзя назвать здоровым.  
Но со Стивом это тоже здоровым назвать нельзя.  
\- Ладно, - медленно начинает он. - Допустим, я нашел тебя. А потом что?  
\- А потом - что-то хорошее, - мечтательно шепчет Стив. - Только быстрее, Бак, пожалуйста. Я тут скоро совсем околею.  
Баки целует его, так, как он просил, а потом просыпается и долго трогает свой рот: он совсем холодный и мокрый, словно он зарылся лицом в снег. Баки облизывается, запоминает привкус; в его тюрьме нет решеток или чего-то вроде этого, только силовое поле, которое может размножить его на атомы. Баки смотрит на свою кровать, на сваленные грудой пластинки - оркестр Бенни Гудмэна; надевает новую одежду: толстовку 'старк индастриз' и обычные джинсы, может быть, когда-то они принадлежали Стиву и лежали здесь, в этой башне, в комнатах, отведенных ему.  
Баки ест оставленный ему завтрак - остывший тост и вареная куриная грудка. Он садится у силового экрана, складывает ноги, пытается походить на тибетского монаха, но вместо мантры он напевает старую песню про черничные холмы, растворяется в словах и правильном ритме их повторения - это медленнее, чем просто вставить в рот капу, но капу у него забрали. Он ждет, когда к нему спустится мистер Старк, чтобы опять говорить с ним о плюсах регистрации.  
Это повторяется каждый день, Баки насчитал семь. Он закатывает рукава и собирает волосы в хвост, стягивает пальцами резинку с запястья. Мир, который за несколько минут собрал для него мистер Старк, идеально простой.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Барнс, - говорит ему Джарвис. Баки молча кивает. - Мистер Старк спустится к вам через пятнадцать минут.  
Баки снова кивает. Он садится на свою кровать и ждет, пока мистер Старк спустится и уберет желтоватое свечение защитного экрана, создавая иллюзию полнейшей свободы. Мистер Старк приносит ему шоколадный напиток, смесь какао-порошка с молоком.   
\- Вкусно? - интересуется Старк, когда Баки отпивает.   
\- Вкус не специфичен, - равнодушно отвечает Баки и слизывает шоколадные отметины с губ.  
\- Зачем ты здесь, Джеймс?  
\- Я сдался, чтобы закончить войну.   
\- Какую из?  
\- Недавнюю.  
\- Сейчас идет много войн, - усмехается мистер Старк. - Конкретнее, Барнс.  
\- Ту, которую начал мистер Старк, - говорит Баки.  
\- Каждый раз одно и то же, - вздыхает Тони. - Я отдам тебя под трибунал.  
\- О'кей.  
\- Заберу пластинки.  
\- Ладно.  
\- И никакого какао.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Блядь. Как я пойму, что с тобой можно работать, Барнс? Что тебе можно доверять?  
Баки пожимает плечами. Стив всегда говорил, что у мистера Старка не хватает терпения.  
\- Можешь провести мне электрошоковую терапию, - предлагает Баки, и Старк морщится, кривит губы. - Откалибровать меня так, как считаешь нужным.  
\- Я похож на изверга?  
\- Запрос должен быть точнее.  
\- Ты хочешь помогать людям?  
\- Да.  
\- Хочешь спасать мир?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему?  
\- Приказ.  
\- Чей?  
\- Военной силы, чей авторитет я признаю.  
\- ГИДРА? Щ.И.Т?  
\- Капитан Америка.  
\- Этой военной силы больше не существует, - замечает Тони Старк. Баки смотрит на него, не глядя: видит вину, ощущение подавленности, липкий страх. Чтобы перестать бояться, Тони Старку нужно понять, как работает все на свете; он хочет разобрать его и тоже, как часы. Баки это неимоверно раздражает.  
\- Неподтвержденная информация, - равнодушно говорит Баки.  
\- Да ну.  
Баки только улыбается и возвращает Тони свою пустую чашку; это одно из его молчаливых условий. О серьезных вещах они со Стивом говорили только на кухне, и между ними всегда стоял пакет молока.  
\- Возьми себе молоко сам, - предлагает ему Тони. - Спросишь у Джарвиса, как пройти.  
\- Это знак доверия?  
\- Капитан Америка - это хороший авторитет, - уклончиво говорит Тони. Запах его вины невыносим. Баки проходит мимо него, задержав дыхание. Обернувшись в дверях, он спрашивает:  
\- Но я оставлю костюм?  
Тони уже занят чем-то другим, и Баки оставляет его в покое. Он мысленно рисует план Башни в своей голове. Ему вспоминается прошлое, глупое время со Стивом, когда он присылал ему пластинки с записями своего голоса: из Италии, из Франции, он не писал матери, он писал Стиву.  
Потому что Стив был единственным, что волновало его тогда; Стив - это единственное, что волнует его сейчас.  
Он присоединяется к Мстителям за обедом: Брюс, Наташа, незнакомые лица, сам Тони во главе стола смотрит сводку новостей. Все тихо и мило, Баки качается на стуле. В ботинке - нож и футляр с капой. Он дергает за резинку, перетягивает ее обратно на железное запястье, сдувает с лица пряди волос, встряхивает головой: Наташа смеется, говорит ему, что он натрясет ей в тарелку. Баки молчит, замирает, позволяет сознанию вытечь из головы; обойти комнату трижды, оценить всех присутствующих: пятнадцать целей, две минуты, возможны повреждения. Баки глубже закусывает капу во рту, дает Наташе повод насторожиться; она ведь так долго была рядом с ним и знает, что он всегда снимает капу во время еды. Ему нравится Наталья Романова, Черная Вдова, и он предупреждает ее, что ей стоит остаться в стороне, как обычно, не говоря ей ни слова, кроме:  
\- Приятного аппетита, агент.  
Никого другого он не предупреждает. Никто другой и не нашел полезным изучать его; проводить с ним время. Баки считает: Тони во главе стола, по семь человек с каждой стороны. Знакомых лиц только два - Наташа и Брюс Беннер, по правую и левую руку.  
Баки никогда не видел этих людей, так что не может испытывать к ним сожаления; только мимолетное недовольство, что ему придется делать все это.  
Он берет вилку в левую руку, по всем правилам этикета(напряжение Наташи похоже на статику ее рыжих волос, вот-вот заискрится, вспыхнет и зашипит, если тронешь) и медленно осматривает ее, перекатывает в железных пальцах. Всего лишь четыре зубца.   
Он начинает считать: один - вилка погружается в мякоть руки Брюса Беннера и проходит насквозь на вдохе, Баки завороженно смотрит, как по красивому синему столу бежит раскалывающая трещина. Он встряхивает запястьем в момент, когда вилка падает на пол, тихонько звякает о плитку. Он успевает выдохнуть и опять вдохнуть: один с половиной? Брюс рычит и зеленеет, выигрывает ему время, совсем немного, вполне достаточно. Он успевает насладиться коротким зрелищем того, как Халк переворачивает стол и, расшвыривая товарищей, исчезает из комнаты. Наташа и кто-то еще убегают за ним; Баки рад этому.   
Два: он отпрыгивает в сторону, переворачивая стулья, прижимает к себе кого-то ближайшего вплотную, избегая возможности удара в пах - отработанное движение: он жестко фиксирует чужую голову, погружая ладони в горячее и беспомощное горло сквозь холодную, взмокшую и от этого липкую кожу; тянет обратно силой, словно достает любимый марбл из глубокой трещины в асфальте.   
Словно тянет обратно к себе маленький шарик из узкого темного места, где влажная земля давит на запястья. Вместе с ним он вытаскивает наружу самого себя: потерянного, разбитого, остраненно считающего. В комнате громко, кто-то только что начал кричать, у Тони Старка из руки выпадает хорошо прожаренный тост и шлепается обратно на тарелку, разбрызгивая крошки; Баки переплетает свои пальцы в чьем-то нутре живом и дребезжащем горле - нутре человека, чье лицо Баки даже не запомнит. Баки кажется, что кровь закипает у него в жилах, когда он впивается ногтями в красное и ребристое месиво, в то, что раньше было гортанью, сминает его и отбрасывает. Без гортани не живут.  
Баки не чувствует ничего по этому поводу, кроме возбуждения. Он раскрывает глаза шире, смотрит на безмятежный полуденный Манхеттен, впитывая краями зрачков золотой свет и белые здания. Этажом ниже начинает выть сирена, тоскливо и протяжно. Баки знает, что ему пора убираться отсюда. Железо воняет кровью и пустотой сознания. В ушах звенит. Он выбивает чьи-то колени прицельным ударом, бросает не глядя нож из ботинка в сторону Тони, надеясь, что керамический клинок застрянет между тонких костюмных пластин, замедлит его на доли секунды.  
Два с половиной:  
\- Блядь, - говорит Тони Старк. - Я тебя лично прикончу.  
Три: Тони Старк успевает собрать костюм (двадцать секунд), он пытается сказать ему стоп-слово, но стоп-слово больше не работает: Баки уже больше, чем две крайности. Баки находится на высшем уровне гармонии.  
Стив сказал бы 'дзен'.  
Двадцать секунд - это чертовски много для Баки. Он прыгает на Железного Человека первым, поймав бионическим плечом косую отметину репульсорного удара, меняет траекторию его полета, от стены тянет к окну. От ключицы к кончикам пальцев прошивает болью, острой и механической, но Баки уверен, что Тони не даст ему разбиться, как только они окажутся за пределами здания. Он знает, что Тони будет маневрировать, пытаясь сбросить его вниз; но сбросить так, чтобы он выжил, чтобы лишить его пластинок и какао, отдать под трибунал. Стекло брызжет и скользит вдоль скулы Баки, оставляет неглубокий порез.   
Четыре: улицы мелькают и кувыркаются, оказываются то сверху, то снизу; Баки призывает щит, ловит предплечьем, перебрасывает за спину. Его пальцы впиваются между сочленениями костюма Тони Старка, и Баки безмятежно смотрит на него.   
\- Спутник, - хрипит Тони, - спутник, спутник, спутник. Засыпай, твою мать!  
\- Добрый день, - говорит ему Баки. - Отличная погода, не так ли?   
Тони пытается сбросить его, но Баки вырывает пальцами кусок его наплечника вместе с закрылками; по глазам искрит, ему приходится менять руки, и скользнув по гладкому металлу, он сдирает магнитные подвески с предплечья. Он чувствует, как они спадают. Больше Старк не трепыхается, только интересуется, не расхотелось ли ему жить и резко поворачивает влево. Они летят над Бродвеем, их лица заливает светом негаснущих экранных щитов. Громкоговорители внизу говорят о пользе регистрации. На экранах ролики: в Канзасе и Джорджии; в Луизиане и Висконсине; собираются супер-команды, которые защитят вас от чего угодно! Больше нет смысла бояться своих соседей! Дивный новый мир, принесенный вам Тони Старком! Герои всех штатов свободной Америки, объединяйтесь! Сияющие лица, сияющие армейские бирки, яркий спандекс, винил или латекс; радужная мешанина на плексигласовых стенах. Мистер Старк должен смотреть на это с гордостью, но он не смотрит. Должно быть, он не любит навязчивых рекламных кампаний. Баки цепляется за него крепче, рассматривает океан и деревья. Тони улетает за черту города, заботится о жителях. Баки удивлен: почему он не сбрасывает его? Это просто, это всего лишь еще одна смерть Капитана Америки, отмена этого звания, пустят новый слайд в какое-нибудь видео (Гражданская Война унесла множество жизней; среди них и те, кто отказался заботиться о благосостоянии американского общества, ведомые Стивеном Роджерсом, а после Джеймсом Барнсом; затемнение кадра, даты, круг щита, окруженного цветами. Белые буквы на черном фоне: мы все еще благодарны за службу стране и народу, которую они несли в тяжелое время Второй Мировой Войны). Баки представляет, как это работает, и его преимущество в том, что он боится жизни; смерть (или то, что так похоже на нее: забытье, холод и темнота) знакомо ему лучше, чем яркие экраны и громкоговорители.   
Он бы поменял свое существование на смерть в любой день. Перестал бы мешать правому делу Регистрационного Бюро и уводить у них из-под носа ценных потенциальных работников.   
Тони летит на север, Баки думает: неужели он утопит меня? - и смеется этой мысли. Капитан Америка должен был остаться в воде.  
А Джеймс Барнс - в том ущелье.   
Холодные и беспокойные воды сомкнутся над его головой, и он пойдет на дно с радостью, отдавая рыбам остатки своего дыхания; он спрыгивает сам, на серый, тонкий весенний лед.   
\- Где мы? - спрашивает он, щурясь, хотя он догадывается, где они. Океан мягко шумит, снег играет на закатном солнце.  
\- Пришли за советом к военной силе, которую ты признаешь, - сухо говорит Тони. - Ты оставишь здесь свой щит. А потом я отдам тебя под трибунал за твои преступления. Ты убил моего лучшего координатора голыми руками. Высвободил Халка. И испортил мой любимый стол.  
\- Нечестный прием. Я не буду здесь драться.  
\- Конечно, не будешь, - хмыкает Тони. - А я могу.  
\- И тебе не будет стыдно?   
Тони не отвечает. Баки осматривается: снег, лед и низкое солнце, белая пустота на много километров вокруг, окруженая бесконечной водой. Льдины несимметричны.   
Баки немного восхищен: создать целый остров, чтобы спрятать чье-то мертвое тело. Спрятать мертвое тело человека, которого он так любил.  
\- Он большой? - зачем-то спрашивает он у Старка.  
\- Да. Ты ничего тут не найдешь, если не знаешь, где и как искать.  
\- И выбраться тоже нереально.  
\- Холод убьет тебя раньше, чем ты доплывешь до соседнего острова.  
\- Я хочу остаться здесь, - говорит Баки. - Скажешь, что убил меня. Скажешь, что победил. Большая часть человечества податлива и послушна, у тебя не будет проблем в создании своего мира, как только убьешь всех, кому Стив тоже приказал бороться.  
\- Нечестный прием, - парирует Тони. - Давить на жалость.  
\- Тони Старк не изверг.   
Баки уходит от него по снегу, наверное, тоже искусственному, вспоминает мутные часы в том горном ущелье; разреженный воздух и холод. Вспоминает, как прижимал ладонь к обрубку на месте плеча и чувствовал раздробленную торчащую кость под онемевшими пальцами.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, как открыть гробницу, - кричит Тони ему в спину. Баки пожимает плечами: он уверен, что найдет то, что ему нужно. Рано или поздно, может быть, прямо перед смертью; он бродит весь день, бесцельно и безрезультатно, дожидаясь темноты, змеей скручивается в зазоре между двумя небрежно сваленными камнями. Он  
жалеет, что газета за столом в их доме несвежая и отстает от мировых новостей уже на неделю. Жалеет, что так и не заделал свежие дыры от щита в стене. Жалеет о том, что облажался, что не забрал мотоцикл с парковки, что подвел благое дело Капитана Америки, дело всей жизни Стива. Даже о том, что слишком часто трогал голыми руками его хрупкие акварели. Ему удается найти это едва заметное искривление только на следующее утро, после ночи снов: Стив кричит в темноту, и кричит, и кричит. Из крошечного зазора между двумя скалами дует кондиционированный воздух. Баки вставляет щит и раскрывает двери.  
Идет через множество комнат, пустых и длинных, коридоры постоянно разветвлялись, пытаясь увести его вниз, но он был уверен, что нужно идти прямо. Всегда прямо. Напролом, как Стив Роджерс. Он идет на холод и цветочный запах, смешанный с нарастающим ощущением близости.  
Он чувствует Стива всю свою жизнь: их матери рожали в одной больнице, их отцы вместе выигрывали войну. Матери Стива сказали, что ее ребенок не выживет, что он слишком слаб; но он выжил, они жили на соседних улицах и ходили в одну школу, читали одни и те же сказки и гоняли в стеклянные шарики за школьным сараем. Лучшие друзья, Барнс и Роджерс, вместе на всех фотографиях и парковых скамейках. Он знал его. Знал его до и после двух своих смертей.  
Баки уверен, что Зимний Солдат не мог взять над ним верх до момента, в котором нос самолета Красного Черепа коснулся ледяной океанской воды.  
Гроб Стива Роджерса красиво украшен,он из светлого дерева и завернут в большой флаг; ткань в складках, белые звезды на синем. Он впервые за много лет чувствует себя маленьким и ничего не значащим.  
Потому что гроб пуст: подушка примята; один из концов флага подметает пол под потоком воздуха. Крышка падает обратно со слишком громким звуком, Баки закрывает слишком резко, звук, как от выстрела, будто пули отскакивают от серых и толстых стен.  
Баки тошнит от внезапно навалившейся слабости, заваленный ненастоящими цветами гроб опасно кренится, когда он впивается в его крышку рукой. Он думает, что должен лечь туда, эта мысль навязчива и дурманна, он ляжет и выключится, как по команде, или будет две тысячи лет охранять пустую гробницу, этот печальный склеп.   
Он думает, что Тони Старк обманул его.  
Он думает, что все это погано, что он был дураком, что нужно было сжечь тело Капитана Америки еще на тех ступеньках, вместе с белой рубашкой в серую клетку, вместе с потрясающей кровью, от которой лучшее становится великолепным.   
Баки закусывает свои железные пальцы. Его внутренняя гармония оказалась ломкой, как карточный домик или сигарета. Как знакомый силуэт в дверном пролете, и это выглядит совсем не так, как Баки представлял; неправильно, не у них дома, без кофе в чашках и газеты на столе, без постели, в которой можно было бы спать вдвоем. Баки ломает, внутренний голос - тот, что принадлежит Солдату - говорит 'Сбой системы данных'.   
'Сбой системы данных'.  
'Сбой системы данных'.  
(Он просто выключится, а потом проснется в Берлинском метро, будет рассматривать орущие ему в лицо на другом языке афиши, зароется глубже в свою грязную огромную куртку, которая принадлежала когда-то Стиву, должно быть)  
(Он выключится прямо здесь, и Солдат вернется на его место, прощай, гармония, прощай, маленький мальчик Баки из неправильного времени с неправильной головой и неправильной рукой)  
Но он не торопится выключаться. Он все еще Джеймс Баки Барнс. Он все еще солдат. И он немножко все еще капитан Америка.  
\- Стив? - спрашивает он.   
\- Баки, - говорит ему Стив. - Холодно.  
Реальность: координаты, числа, подтвержденная информация, какие-то факты, какие-то звуки и цвета - коллапсирует. Под ресницами Баки между веком и яблоком - тонкая заслонка неожиданно распахнувшейся космической пустоты.  
\- Ты же умер, - выдавливает он. - Полученная информация не может быть корректной.  
Стив, неожиданно оказавшийся совсем рядом, берет его за плечи, сжимает, смотрит очень серьезно; он говорит:  
\- Баки, вернись.  
Но Баки никуда не девался, это же Стива Роджерса убили, и он не может быть здесь.   
(Он вдруг вспоминает старый, ничего не значащий сон, один из первых кошмаров после смерти Стива: Стив лежит головой у него на коленях и смотрит ему в глаза пристально, живо и ярко; Я не умер, говорит он. Это очень странно получилось. Баки почти не запоминает его слова, считает их бредом, но сейчас возвращается к ним: Стив говорит ему - я правда рассказываю все это сейчас; ты обрабатываешь всю информацию, просто это было так давно - и теперь ты начал вспоминать. Пока ты будешь вспоминать весь рассказ, я успею проснуться, а ты, может быть, успеешь меня спасти. Не забудь вернуться назад, Баки.   
Стив гладит его лицо, и Баки просыпается от прикосновения.)  
Сны, как калейдоскоп, движутся в обратном порядке:  
(Баки, я здесь, кричит Стив в чертовски далеком кошмаре его детства; Я здесь, Баки, я не умер!  
Ему пять, и на следующий день он решает защищать щуплого Стива Роджерса: ведь не будет же просто так снится кошмар о ком-то с соседней улицы. Он подходит к нему, садится на соседнее сиденье качели рядом: просто веревки и доски. Стив Роджерс читает книжку про Первую Мировую войну.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - говорит он. - Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Стив.)  
(Ему пятнадцать, ему снится море, как они сидят и болтают ногами в воде, Стив рассказывает ему что-то очень важное, что-то такое, что обязательно надо запомнить и использовать позже, а потом вдруг замолкает и говорит ему: я не умер, когда же ты поймешь? И возвращается к рассказу. Баки ждет выходных, они правда идут к морю, и он не слушает Стива - засматривается на девчонок у берега и на красивые новые небоскребы. В дальнейшем он уверен, что Стив говорил о военных самолетах.)  
(Ему девятнадцать, он спит в жару - дремлет на солнце, спрятав лицо под газетой, обеденный перерыв подходит к концу, доки пахнут бананами и машинным маслом, ему снится: Он убегает по длинному месиву коридоров, и Стив все еще кричит ему в спину: почему ты никогда не слушаешь меня?! Ему кажется, что он просто тяжело переживает эту ссору со Стивом и мирится с ним.)  
Стив взывал к нему, и Баки видел об этом сны всю свою жизнь; потому что Стив кричал в темноту, встречаясь с теми, кому он мог доверять.   
Интересно, сколько длился его финальный рассказ?  
Баки оплывает в руках Стива. Ему кажется, что мир ушел из-под ног и вернулся обратно, швырнул его из невесомости, и он чертовски больно и по-дурацки ударился, сдирая локти об асфальт. Он обрабатывает полученные данные, вскользь, торопливо - он знает, что нужен Стиву прямо сейчас. Должен вернуться назад.  
\- Извини, - говорит он севшим голосом. - Я не привез одеяло.  
\- Привет, Бак. Чертовски долго я ждал тебя, честно скажем.  
Баки ничего не отвечает. Он прижимает колени к груди, медленно выдыхает и смотрит на Стива. Стив привлекает его к себе. Он растерянный и замерзший, у него тонкая, почти отсутствующая улыбка;   
\- Сколько?  
\- Давай считать только последние пару часов. Ты меня напугал.  
\- Ты меня тоже.  
\- Извини. Я не смог придумать способа лучше.  
Стив смотрит на него с сочувствием и замолкает. Они сидят на полу, пытаясь греться друг об друга, поместиться в один тяжелый, вручную вышитый флаг.  
\- Уже нормально. Расскажи больше.  
\- Я понял, что я не умер, года три спустя, наверное, сознание сформировалось или что-то вроде. Когда видел знакомое лицо - кричал, что еще живой. Ты никогда не слышал меня, наверное, потому, что я и не должен был говорить таких вещей. Но то, что они сделали с твоей памятью...при полном анализе ты смог бы зафиксировать две версии события.   
\- И откуда об этом знаешь ты?  
\- Помнишь, ты вспомнил меня и мы пошли напиваться?  
Баки помнит, помнит отлично, свежее воспоминание, из яркой и счастливой жизни со Стивом, из самого ее начала. Он медленно кивает.  
\- Мы разговаривали обо всем этом, и ты вдруг вспоминал вещи в мельчайших деталях, как будто смотришь прямо сейчас. Меня это удивило, и я спросил у кое-кого...Солдат не умер на самом деле, Бак. Он просто слился с тобой навсегда, стал частью твоего сознания. Так что я обязан ГИДРе своему спасению, смешно, да?  
\- Ты правда заново прожил всю свою жизнь? - спрашивает Баки.  
\- Нет. Только годы, в которые принимал какие-то важные решения. Это было похоже на поток, в котором имело значение только то, что я выбираю.  
\- И что за решения?   
\- Ну, познакомиться с тобой, когда мне было пять...В первый раз решить проситься в армию, работать в той газете, не уехать из Бруклина, принять сыворотку, утопить самолет...  
\- И дать мне упасть?  
Стив делает паузу. Баки отмеряет его пульс, прижав палец к запястью. Ощущает целиком признаки жизни. Вина Стива затапливает его. Баки вдыхает ее, как соленый морской воздух. Он вкладывает свою ладонь в пальцы Стива, сжимает ее даже слишком крепко.  
\- Я пытался отговорить тебя идти. Но ничего не получилось. И то, что ты не слышал, угнетало все больше и больше с годами. Я сдался и перестал пытаться что-то менять. Решил, что буду двигаться по этому кругу вечно.  
\- Хорошо, что я упал. - говорит Баки и умолкает. Стив опускает голову, винит себя, наверное - ведь он дважды потерял его. - Как мы выберемся отсюда?  
\- Я думал, у тебя есть команда, - теряется Стив. - и самолет. Хотя то, что ты забыл одеяло, навело меня на жуткие мысли о том...  
\- ...Что я один.  
\- Именно.  
\- Ну, - говорит Баки и улыбается ему. - У меня есть карточка метро, керамический нож, щит Капитана Америки и бионическая рука. Плюс бонус: толстовка от Старка.  
Стив смеется и целует его в висок - осторожно, словно боится причинить дискомфорт. Они все еще держатся за руки, и Баки осторожно сжимает его пальцы. Они одни на этом куске земли и в этом здании; отсутствие мира вокруг похоже на кокон, в котором невозможно, нездорово пребывать слишком долго. Но Баки ловит себя на том, что он абсолютно счастлив, и все это просто потому, что рядом с ним Стив.   
\- Как-нибудь выберемся, - обещает Стив. - Выйдем отсюда для начала.  
\- Ты надеешься, что где-то здесь есть лишний личный самолет? Или сюрприз-вечеринка?  
\- Интернет сделал тебя саркастичным, - замечает Стив.   
\- Это твоя работа сделала меня таким, - огрызается Баки. - Выйдем и замерзнем насмерть. Там, наверное, уже глубокая ночь.   
\- Ладно, ты прав. Можно хотя бы поискать здесь устройство связи.  
\- Не думаю, что оно здесь есть. Проще сколотить плот из твоего гроба.  
\- Поэтично. Но мы на нем не поместимся.   
\- Ну хоть ты спасешься, - говорит Баки. Он произносит это обыденно, просто очередной раз приносит себя в жертву прожорливому богу: Капитану Америке. Символу, воспитавшему нацию. Воплотившему нацию.  
В 2013 году самым популярным именем для новорожденных мальчиков было 'Стивен'.  
\- Только вместе, Бак.  
Баки вздыхает. Стив обнимает его, замирает так, что можно полностью опереться, раствориться в нем, что-то вроде возвращения домой; отдавшись этому чувству, Баки почти не дышит. Почти ничего больше не имеет значения: тишина и Стив отлично дополняют друг друга, но что-то мешает, что-то не статично более. Он выныривает из своего тихого, истеричного счастья, чтобы услышать шаги - еще далеко отсюда - и увериться в том, что они не принадлежат никому из тех, чьи шаги Баки слышал хотя бы два раза в жизни. Он напрягается, Стив чувствует и спрашивает: что? Баки дергается, шипит, чтобы он умолк.  
\- К нам идут, - говорит он негромко. - И мне не кажется, что это проводник на вечеринку-сюрприз.  
\- А вдруг, - хмыкает Стив.   
\- Возьми щит, - советует Баки. - Он твой.  
Он старается не думать, что хочет убить любого, кто собирается использовать Стива Роджерса. Поднявшись, Стив берет щит в руку, он в своем старом костюме без системы магнитов, а свои подвески Баки потерял еще над Нью-Йорком. Он помогает Баки встать следом и идет к двери - быстрым, уверенным шагом человека, который собирается выиграть все битвы прямо сейчас. Баки идет следом, потому что всегда идет следом за ним. Он не видит разницы между тощей спиной парня в белой рубашке и этой широкой спиной солдата; для него никакой разницы нет и никогда не было. Он подбрасывает в руке нож. Ему легко и спокойно. Они идут прямо, оставляя за собой чьих-то агентов, снимают с них очки ночного видения, Баки надеется, что это не Щ.И.Т; у выхода наружу они стягивают парки с двух бессознательных охранников и, переглянувшись, смеются; когда-то это станет историей, которую здорово вспомнить лет через десять за просмотром очередного фильма - из списка или просто так, из тех, что крутят по телевизору, но сейчас это реальность - ветер швыряет горсти снега в лицо, и по ним кто-то палит из пулемета; они пробиваются к берегу, надеясь увидеть хоть какой-нибудь транспорт, даже движение не спасает от холода онемевшие кончики пальцев, Баки хочет спать и в теплую ванну, хочет, чтобы Стив приготовил ужин. Ему приходится выбивать колени и бежать под перекрестным огнем. Приходится работать в паре со Стивом по-крупному, как когда-то семьдесят лет назад.   
\- Я скоро останусь без второй руки, - информирует Баки, выплевывая мокрые пряди волос изо рта. - Надо быстрее. Прекрати нежничать, Стиви.  
\- Ладно, - орет Стив, вырывает у очередного агента винтовку и бросает ее Баки. - Начинай.  
Баки лезет на скалу, раздирая снятую с трупа перчатку; стягивает ее зубами, устроившись поудобнее. В прицел он видит транспорт: далекий абрис замаскированного под рыбацкое судна; примериваясь, снимает сначала того, кто все никак не сдастся под напором Стива, потом того, кто пытается забежать Стиву за спину.  
\- У нас есть корабль, - говорит Баки, присоединившись к нему. - Точнее, перспектива получить корабль. Он довольно далеко от берега. Мы не доплывем.  
\- Все равно плыть придется.   
\- Ну да, кто-то из нас точно доплывет. Ты, например.  
\- Бак, прекрати, - просит Стив и ловит вернувшийся щит. - Я тебя не брошу.  
\- Поэтому останешься замерзать вместе со мной? Стиви, это дерьмовый план.  
\- Лучшего у нас нет.  
\- Блядь, ты безнадежен, - вздыхает Баки. - Пойдем, утонем вместе.  
Вода холодная и тяжелая, Баки не чувствует дна, его пробирает сквозь мокрую одежду до самых костей, они по очереди толкают перед собой щит, Баки сжимает нож в зубах, смутно надеется, что корабль пуст. Что все уже спустились, и они их давно убили. Икры сводит судорогой.  
\- Подтолкни меня наверх, я спущу лестницу, - предлагает Баки, когда они наконец-то доплывают. Баки хреново, легкие болят; ему говорили, что холодная вода достигает до сердца за двадцать минут, но, видимо, его организм все еще борется. - Я допрыгну со щита. Мы не сможем залезть наверх, это слишком энергозатратно.  
Стив становится на якорную цепь.  
\- Тебе придется влезть мне на плечи.   
\- Роскошно. Если мы упадем, я не думаю, что мы вылезем обратно.  
\- Отдохнем и вылезем, - строго говорит Стив. - Не ставь под сомнение успешность миссии, Капитан.  
\- Извини, Капитан, мой боевой дух немного подостыл, - ворчливо говорит Баки и все-таки умудряется на него взгромоздиться. Он замечает, что руки Стива дрожат.  
\- Только не урони, блядь, - просит он.  
\- Да не уроню я, давай уже, - отмахивается Стив. Баки послушно прыгает, приземляется на мокрую, грязную палубу, бросает ему канат и вытаскивает Стива наверх. Потом силы неожиданно кончаются, и Баки падает, ложится на спину, пусто смотрит в низкое серое небо. Стив легонько ударяет его по щеке.  
\- Эй, здесь неудобно спать, - говорит Стив. - Давай найдем тебе койку. Тебе нужно в душ.  
\- Отстань, Роджерс, дай хоть пять минут, - бормочет Баки и закрывает глаза. Мир встряхивается и качается - это Стив поднимает его на руки, несет куда-то в тепло, простреливает кому-то колени и рацию, уничтожает все источники связи, даже автопилот штурвала.   
\- Это не хеликерриер, - говорит Стив. - Настоящий корабль. Поплывем медленно.   
\- Ну и ладно...  
\- Бак. Не засыпай. Подожди еще немного.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не хочу быть один.  
Баки встряхивает головой, тяжелой и мутной. Стив расплывается в его глазах. Он пытается слиться со стенкой, потом Стив ведет его, приобняв, укладывает, раздев, под ворох одеял, растирает его бока, греет собственным телом и дыханием. Баки тянется к нему вслепую, наощупь, мажет поцелуем подбородок. О возбуждении не может быть и речи, супер-солдаты все-таки устают, но Стив все равно возвращает ему поцелуй.   
\- Ладно, - наконец изрекает Стив. - Это была не вечеринка-сюрприз.  
\- Я тебе говорил, - отвечает Баки перед тем, как уснуть. Стив уходит, он остается один, но он засыпает легко и ему ничего не снится: только приятная пустота, мягкий вакуум, он не просыпается в истерике, он просыпается, чтобы увидеть рядом с собой Стива - он сует ему чашку с каким-то мерзким и обжигающим, теплым пойлом; Баки глотает и откидывается обратно на подушки, тянет его за собой, чтобы заснуть снова, прижавшись; во второй раз Стив будит его, негромко зовет по имени.   
\- Сколько времени прошло? - спрашивает Баки растерянно. Стив пожимает плечами. - Где мы?  
\- У побережья штата Мэн. Доберемся до трассы, поймаем автобус до Нью-Йорка.  
\- Нас, конечно, легко пустят в автобус без денег и документов.  
\- Значит, попутку поймаем.  
\- Все захотят подвезти двух странных, жутко выглядящих мужиков до ближайшего мегаполиса. Тем более, все в Америке знают тебя в лицо.  
\- Вот и хорошо, может, нам помогут.  
\- Сделай что-то со своим оптимизмом.  
\- Позже - обязательно. Давай сваливать отсюда. Наша одежда даже немного высохла.  
Они спускаются на каменистый, недружелюбный берег; Стив вдыхает свободный американский воздух и усмехается чему-то своему, Баки плетется за ним в сырых ботинках. С другой стороны, они всегда мечтали путешествовать вдвоем.  
Какая радость, думает Баки, что им наконец-то выдалась эта возможность.  
\- По-моему, - говорит он Стиву часа через два, - я чувствую запах бензина. Может, впереди заправка. Или лесопилка.  
Стив кивает, и теперь Баки идет впереди: вертит головой, но видит только черные деревья и холодную влажную землю на фоне белесых облаков. Солнце висит плоским, не согревающим кругом. Он следует за едва ощутимым запахом асфальта, ищет витающую в воздухе бензиновую вонь, пока не выводит Стива к заправке и трассе, к шоссе 95. В магазинчике при заправке, где Стив просит у скучающей девицы воды, он рассматривает стенды с едой: газировка и соки, чипсы и конфеты. Они долго пьют, а потом сидят на бордюре у огромных баков с бензином (по асфальту змеится надпись мелом: не курить! не курить! не курить!), рассматривают редко проезжающие мимо машины. Баки вдруг смеется и говорит:  
\- Мне нужны твои деньги, одежда и мотоцикл. Это из фильма.  
\- Мы его вместе смотрели вообще-то, - обижается Стив. - Но знаешь, это отличная идея.  
\- Угнать чью-то тачку? Доверь это мне.  
Еще некоторое время они ждут, пока кто-то заезжает на заправку купить что-нибудь в магазине; Баки ворует ключи у какого-то растрепанного мужчины с длинными светлыми волосами. Он рассеян и почти ничего не замечает, и выходя, Баки слышит, как он блюет в туалете. Его машина - белый замызганный 'пикап' - медленно покидает заправку. Автомобиль старый и неповоротливый, но тем лучше для них - никому не интересно, кто за рулем у такого 'пикапа'. Просто лесники или двое рыбаков, возвращающихся домой. Баки закидывает ногу на приемную панель.  
\- Есть радио? - скучающе спрашивает он. Стив кивает. - Включишь?  
Стив ищет джазовую волну, скользя по рекламам, прогнозам погоды и новостям, оставляет станцию, на которой передают что-то незнакомое, но все равно очень старое, запись с пластинки - Баки слышит характерное шипение, расслабляется, мечтая закурить, шарит под сидением, стряхивает комья пыли с пальцев. Из динамиков, дребезжа, доносится что-то о великом притворщике. В такт Стив выстукивает пальцами по рулю.  
\- Хорошая песня, - говорит Баки. - Надо найти, как называется, когда мы вернемся домой.  
\- А мы вернемся? Черт, кажется, твой пессимизм заразен.  
\- Передается воздушно-капельным путем, вероятность заражения возрастает при тактильном контакте.   
\- И скоро это поразит меня навсегда? Убери ногу с панели.  
\- Достаточно скоро. Нет.  
\- Все вы одинаковые, - страдающе говорит Стив. - Никакого уважения к технике.  
Баки не отвечает, смотрит в окно, на серое дорожное полотно. Музыка затапливает машину, не задевает его сознание больше, он думает о доме: этом старом лофте размером с маленький стадион, с большими окнами и множеством света. На радио начинается рекламный блок: слушайте наш аналог в интернете и избегайте рекламных пауз при покупке преимум-аккаунта за один доллар в месяц; вишневые пироги в закусочной '95' на шоссе 95 не оставят никого равнодушным; экскурсии по живописному побережью штата Мэн! Заказывайте по телефону; все, кому нужно немного прекрасного в этот промозглый день, должны послушать прекрасную композицию от короля кларнета...  
\- Хочешь есть? - спрашивает Баки. Стив кивает, не отрываясь от дороги. - Я стащил на кассе пару шоколадок.  
\- Вообще-то это нехорошо, - машинально говорит Стив. - Спасибо.  
Баки открывает для него 'Милки Уэй'. После трех песен начинается новостной блок: 9 апреля, 15:00, последние события в штате Мэн, Америке и мире.  
\- Мы потеряли день, - замечает Баки. - Проспали, наверное, больше суток.   
\- Я меньше. Мне пришлось нести тебя в душ. Часов пятнадцать, наверное, есть.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Баки. Он помнит обрывочно, как держится за стену душевой кабины рукой, вкладывая все свои силы в то, чтобы не упасть, а Стив поливает его водой, которая становится все теплее и теплее. - Останови.  
Стив съезжает на обочину, и Баки перелезает на его сидение: усаживается сверху на бедра, откидывает назад спинку, чтобы поместиться.   
\- У нас мало времени, - улыбается Стив. Его ладонь ложится на поясницу Баки. - Если поторопимся, удачно выйдет.  
\- Три минуты ничего не решают, - шепчет Баки и целует его: устало, с привкусом шоколадной нуги и карамели, медленно, вкладывает в этот свой поцелуй все то, что Стив Роджерс знает и так.  
\- Трех минут мало, - замечает Стив, обнимает крепче, Баки ведет от его присутствия, он хотел бы забраться прямо под эту кожу и свернуться клубком где-то между ребер, остаться там как можно дольше.  
\- У нас больше нет времени, Роджерс.  
\- Четыре, - просит Стив и прижимается губами к его шее. - Еще одну минуту.  
\- Ладно. Ты понимаешь, что сейчас мы уязвимая цель?  
\- Наплевать.  
Когда Баки садится обратно на переднее пассажирское сидение, у него горят губы, и он отворачивается от Стива, чтобы не потерять больше времени: час, два или три; он молчит некоторое время, а потом говорит:  
\- Можно взломать банкомат и добыть денег.  
\- Это незаконно.  
\- Жив ты тоже незаконно, - напоминает Баки. Стив чертыхается, соглашаясь, и больше не возражает, пока Баки вслух строит план поездки в Нью-Йорк. Они въезжают в Портленд под редким и ледяным дождем, долго петляют по улицам, пока не заезжают в промзону. Стив заказывает номер в мотеле по телефону-автомату, он услышал про них в рекламе по радио. Мотель из тех, в которые обычно селятся работники-нелегалы и оплата наличными. Для двоих, говорит Стив. Да, говорит Стив после паузы, можно с одной кроватью. Баки не очень уверен на этот счет; время утекает сквозь пальцы. Он пересчитывает деньги, которые вынул из банкомата, распихивает разрозненно по карманам, чтобы не привлекать внимания большой пачкой долларов; Он идет в сэконд-хэнд на другой стороне улицы, Стив возвращается и ждет в машине, пока Баки покупает им новую одежду - что-то неприметное и свободное, с множеством карманов и капюшонов. Заехав в тупик, они переодеваются; там же избавляются от старых тряпок и машины заодно, тщательно стерев толстовкой от Старка все свои возможные отпечатки.  
Их комната в отеле оказывается маленькой и грязной, на изображение в телевизоре то и дело наползает эфирный снег - видимо, хозяева мотеля потратили все на рекламу на радио. Или клиенты-нелегалы их целиком устраивали.  
Баки решает заказать ужин, он устраивается, откинувшись на спину протирающего щит Стива, как на спинку кресла, листает меню. Они заказывают два комплексных обеда и пиццу, принимают душ по очереди.  
Баки поднимает пару старых контактов, дергает за нужные ниточки, курит в номере, разговаривая с секретарем одного из почтенных криминальных авторитетов Портленда. Стив расплачивается за пиццу, и Баки поворачивает голову в его сторону, не отрываясь от телефона. Он в тюрбане из полотенца и, наверное, выглядит правда забавно.   
\- Паспорта, два экземпляра, - диктует Баки. - Водительские права, два экземпляра. На фамилии Миллер и Мэй. Имена какие угодно.   
Стив громко фыркает, и Баки усмехается ему в ответ, кладет один треугольник пиццы на другой и жадно вгрызается в них, согласно или протестующе мыча в телефонную трубку.  
\- Да, - говорит он, проглотив. - Мне подходит. Спасибо.  
\- Артисты из биг-бэндов? - спрашивает Стив. - Очень оригинально.  
\- Да ладно, - отмахивается Баки. - Кто сейчас о них вспомнит?   
Стив вздыхает, истинный страдалец, трогательно хранящий старые пластинки в своем доме (их доме). Баки отбирает у него еще один ломтик пиццы, слизывает кетчуп с губ.  
\- Не помогло, - говорит Стив и вытирает уголок его рта пальцем. Баки перехватывает его запястье, прикусывает у кромки ногтя едва ощутимо, дразнит Стива. - Время, Баки.  
\- Да. Извини.  
\- И не подумаю, - смеется Стив и целует его, быстро, почти неощутимо.   
\- Ну и ладно, - говорит Баки, толкает его в плечо, отодвигая. Ему сложно быть на равных со Стивом, не быть сильнее и слабее, быть таким же точно. Но он всегда привыкает; всегда учится наслаждаться этим. - Нам нужно добыть телефон.  
\- Бери 'Нокию'. 3310. Я читал в интернете, что ее невозможно уничтожить даже моим щитом.  
\- Верь всему, что пишут в Интернете, Роджерс. Мы еще успеем на ночной автобус.  
\- Отлично, - с мрачным удовлетворением говорит Стив. - Поспим там, собирайся. Купим билеты на станции.  
Баки усмехается ему, снимает полотенце с волос, расправляет на подушке, чтобы быстрее высохло, экономит время уборщиков. Хотя какие могут быть уборщики в таком мотеле; Стив смотрит, как он переодевается, рассматривает перекрученную рубцами кожу. Баки отворачивается, прячет все это одеждой, поднимает автоматически воротник на куртке, прячет под него волосы. Они со Стивом выглядят плачевно: в синяках и ссадинах, заросшие щетиной, в поношенной одежде, как те ветераны, которые просят на улицах деньги, сжимая в руках картонки с корявыми надписями маркером. Баки чертовски устал, и он знает, что Стив тоже; он хочет зарыться в телевизионный мусор, уплывая в теплую дремоту на диване, хочет, чтобы Стив отнес его в постель. Он встряхивается, цепляет на ворот футболки солнцезащитные очки. Надо работать. Надо вернуться назад, отвоевать себе право: на телевизор и мусор в нем, на свежую газету на столе, на общую постель и маленькую оружейную за шкафом; отвоевывать - это дело Капитана Америки, и так уж случилось, что теперь это один щит на двоих, два места в автобусе; Баки кладет голову на плечо Стиву, позволяет дорожной тряске усыпить его, чувствует мимолетно, как тяжелый подбородок Стива упирается ему в макушку; просто двое уставших после хорошего путешествия друзей, что-то похожее на палатку в багаже, большой футляр, будто для удочек - кэмпинг удался, теперь можно вернуться домой. В окне проносятся мотели, заправки и городки, и деревья, и маленькие реки; Баки просыпается в тусклом свете, осматривает автобус и, уверенный, что никто не смотрит на них, берет Стива за руку, переплетает пальцы. Стив все-таки уговорил его купить какой-то дурацкий смартфон, они слушают радио через одни наушники, не обращая внимания на рекламу. Баки хотелось бы, чтобы эта поездка длилась вечно или хотя бы полгода; он растворяется в Стиве и синеватом свете ночных лампочек, в свинговой невесомости, в собственной влюбленности и тянущей боли в грудной клетке - может быть, сломанное ребро, может быть, просто синяк. Может быть, ощущение Стива рядом. Он прижимается еще ближе, и Стив, не просыпаясь, обнимает его за плечи. Баки думает о винтовке в футляре для удочек, думает о том, что завтра их, вероятно, застрелят; о том, что умрет счастливым. Он чувствует себя странно отдохнувшим для поездки в дерьмовом автобусном кресле; они завтракают теплыми сандвичами в 'Старбаксе', Стив читает газету в очереди, кривит лицо - истинный житель Нью-Йорка - глядя на цены на кофе и толпы туристов. Баки заказывает два американо.  
\- Имена? - спрашивает бариста, мрачная женщина с тяжелым взглядом. Очередь за спиной Баки змеится и уходит в бесконечность.  
\- Грант и Джеймс, - говорит Баки. - Спасибо. Хорошего дня.  
Взгляд женщины теплеет, и Стив фыркает, говорит ему на ухо - дамский угодник; Баки смеется: ты просто завидуешь моим удивительным талантам.   
\- Ага, конечно. Что мы будем делать?  
\- Спасать мир, изменяя человеческие сознания, - уверенно отвечает Баки. Он выводит Стива на улицу, указывает ему на рекламный экран. На экране - команда супер-солдат, защищающих штат Миннесота. Стив присвистывает:  
\- Ничего себе.  
\- Мы тоже можем снять мотивационный ролик, - говорит Баки. - Взломать систему трансляции. Вставить в прайм-тайм по всей стране.  
\- Мы можем? - удивляется Стив.  
\- Можем хотя бы попытаться.   
\- Что мы еще можем?  
\- Взорвать голову Тони Старка в прямом эфире? Я шучу.  
\- Можем попробовать с ним поговорить.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что выйдет что-то хорошее, - качает головой Баки. - Я немного испортил его столовую.  
Стив смеется, но ему совсем не весело. Он закусывает край бумажного стакана, из которого пьет.   
\- Может быть, я ошибался.  
Его взгляд не отрывается от экрана, где супергеройская команда штата Миннесота обменивается объятиями с поклонниками. Сияет армейскими жетонами, улыбками и цветом костюмов. На плечах - нашивки с американским флагом.  
\- Может быть, регистрация правда нужна.  
Баки пожимает плечами. Люди скользят мимо них, не узнавая. Ему на миг кажется, что он видит знакомую с детства одежду на прохожих, и где-то на углу кричит мальчик-газетчик, но это всего лишь наваждение. Их время прошло так давно.  
\- Тогда надо менять систему, - говорит Баки негромко. Стив переводит взгляд на него: в его глазах весь бред вроде 'тебе не обязательно умирать вместе со мной, Баки' или 'я не хочу терять тебя в очередной раз'. Но Баки все равно, сколько раз они теряли друг друга, он считает важным только то, что итоге они оказываются вместе; падают с высоты, возвращаются к жизни дезориентированными, бродят в темноте, пока наконец не видят друг друга. Баки засасывает в темные водовороты зрачков Стива.  
\- Если у нас получится, я даже скажу, что мы будем жить долго и счастливо после этого.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, я постараюсь отбросить свой скептицизм.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Стив. - Три минуты?  
\- Мы увешаны оружием и похожи на бездомных, и ты предлагаешь мне тратить три минуты, снижая шансы на долгую, счастливую и безмятежную жизнь? Извини, мне некогда, я помогаю своему знакомому идиоту спасти мир.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно смеется Стив, разводит руками, признавая поражение. Они медленно идут по сорок второй улице, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, садятся в Таймс-Сквер на метро. Видишь, говорит Баки, вот и карточка пригодилась; Стив качает головой, отвечает, что Баки безнадежен. Баки чувствует тепло: быть в Нью-Йорке со Стивом так же легко, как дышать. Они едут до тридцать четвертой в набитом туристами поезде. Башня Старка высится уродливой громадой рядом с тонким шпилем Эмпайр-Стейта. Стив снова морщится, видимо, вспоминает старый вид, а Баки вспоминает, что подсветка не горела всю ночь в день его смерти.   
Они расстаются под козырьком какого-то элитного магазина, Баки поднимается на самую верхнюю, закрытую смотровую площадку Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг по пожарной лестнице.   
Там его ждут. Он ничего не говорит Сэму, только кивает ему, забирая комм и лазерную указку. Баки устанавливает винтовку на кирпичной ограде площадки, за которой ветер теребит суицидальную сетку, припадает к прицелу, находит Стива в толпе и выщелкивает из указки одну за другой ему на ладонь: два тире, точка; точка, тире, две точки. Подумав, добавляет два раза: три тире и две точки. Он прячет указку в карман, ловит Старка в прицел, ждет, пока Стив не активирует свой комм. Тони курит сигару, развалившись в кресле, у него распущен галстук, на подлокотнике - стакан на салфетке.  
\- Спасибо за поцелуй, - говорит ему Стив. - Как ты нашел Сэма?  
\- Я его не терял, - отвечает Баки. - Он работал в Бостоне последние пару месяцев, исчез с радаров. Ты уверен, что это дерьмо с морзянкой получится?  
\- Тони - гений, - искренне обижается Стив. - я думаю, что да.  
\- Тогда я начинаю, - информирует Баки. У Тони Старка звонит телефон, но он сразу же замолкает - быстрее, чем Тони успевает его взять. Баки выжимает сухое 'Есть разговор спускайся ты на прицеле Стив Роджерс'; 'спускайся или я выстрелю' на подлокотнике его кресла. Тони пытается увидеть его, но он сразу же пригибается за ограждение. Гремят пустые ячейки суицидальной сетки.  
'Спускайся Тони'  
Тони встает из кресла и подходит к окну. Наверное, его умный дворецкий расшифровывает сообщение Баки. Сознание Баки прозрачно, оно окутано всей длиной путей метро Нью-Йорка - звенящей пустотой длиной в почти восемьсот миль. Баки смотрит вниз: Стив уводит Тони от камер слежения и громкоговорителей на перекрестке. Слух Баки собирает абстрактную звуковую информацию: голоса и шумы, толпу, рекламы. Вдох, выдох, лестница и лифт, он смотрит, как Стив говорит о чем-то с Тони Старком, стоя у урны; прячет себя за воротником, кепкой и сигаретой, уставший человек с чехлом, похожим на футляр для удочки. Он отсюда, он сливается с этим городом и этим местом, потому что: он по-настоящему дома. Потому что в Нью-Йорке на тебя никто не обращает внимания.   
Рекламный ролик от Старк Индастриз: Регистрационное Бюро принимает все новых и новых супергероев! Бюро создало множество рабочих мест во всех штатах и городах Америки! Приятный женский голос на экране сообщает: мы даже не думали, что столько патриотов захочет услышать нас.  
Это неправда, думает Баки. Информация некорректна. Регистрационное Бюро вербует преступников, набирает из тюрем командиров групп. Регистрационное Бюро - это один гигантский обман. Красивая ложь для масс.  
Стив злится все больше и больше, Баки видит - по позе, по выражению лица, читает как страницу любимой книги - в сотый раз все равно как в первый. Стив достает щит. На нем нет костюма, но он все-таки выпрямляется и сбрасывает кепку - она приземляется на тротуаре, ветер волочит ее дальше какое-то время. Его лицо знает каждый американец. Время замедляется. Люди смотрят на него, замерев. Баки среди них, и, честно говоря, он скучает по капе, с которой пришлось расстаться в ледяной воде северной Атлантики. Не надо, думает Баки. Не начинай говорить, не начинай драться. Он смотрит в зал какой-то кофейни: все телевизоры показывают крупный план лица Стива, крупный план лица Тони. Он сглатывает. Это как упасть: страшно только первые секунды, потом приходит принятие.  
\- Говори, - сипло велит Баки в комм. - Вся Америка смотрит.  
\- Правда, - замечает Сэм, - я тут в лаборатории Старка, и твоя рожа занимает всю стену.   
\- Вы меня знаете, - начинает Стив. - Мне говорили, вы даже скорбели. В последний раз вы все видели меня, когда меня застрелили в прямом эфире.  
Толпа молчит; Стив ищет его глазами, Баки знает. Но эта история не про него. Она принадлежит только Стиву Роджерсу. Он отступает в тень.  
Стив продолжает говорить: его голос льется из всех телевизоров в округе. Журналисты пробираются в толпу. Стив рассказывает о Регистрационном Бюро. О вербовках из тюрем и наемных организаций. О преследовании невинных.  
\- Не все мы можем показать свое истинное лицо, - говорит Стив. - У некоторых из нас больше лиц. Мы делим свои личности, чтобы не поставить под удар тех, кого мы любим. Некоторые из нас не безрассудны; наши чувства вообще мало отличаются от человеческих.   
Его голос прерывает громкоговоритель на углу: сегодня Бюро зарегистрировало сто двадцать восемь человек с суперспособностя в штате Нью-Йорк. Стив сбивает его щитом.  
\- Настоящие американские патриоты не допустят притеснения своих сограждан, - добавляет он. - Я требую отставки всех, кто работает в Бюро, начиная с Тони Старка.  
\- Черта с два, - наконец говорит Тони. - Секретность в нашем образе жизни опасна.   
\- И именно поэтому ты держал Башню открытой во время войны? - повторяет Стив слова Баки в своем ухе. Баки стоит в холле первого в мире небоскреба,полностью работающего на экологически чистой энергии. Он замирает в темноте рядом с фикусной кадкой. Освещение в холле тусклое, вечернее, только лифт изредка выпускает спускающихся вниз людей-помощников мистера Старка, работников его лабораторий. Баки ждет, пока холл пустеет, а после заходит в кабину. Тусклые панели, сенсорные кнопки. Он вытаскивает чью-то пластиковую карту-ключ, проводит по ридеру.  
\- Добрый вечер, Джоанна, - произносит интерфейс. - Вы что-то забыли?  
\- Сумку, - отвечает Баки, имитируя женский голос, маскируясь приступом кашля. Лифт верит ему и ухает вниз. - Стив. Здесь есть подземные этажи. Может отрубить связь.  
(Стив говорит, обращаясь к Тони: или для того, чтобы кто-то работал, сидя в подземных этажах твоей башни?)  
Коридор, в который привозит его лифт, пуст. Ковер глушит его шаги. Вместо окон - подсвеченные изнутри самые известные виды мегаполисов Соединенных Штатов: рассвет в Нью-Йорке, закат в Лос-Анджелесе, полдень в Чикаго, ночь в Далласе, сумерки в Филадельфии, залитый солнцем Хьюстон.   
Вашингтон во время дождя.  
Майами и безмятежный океан, сверкающие небоскребы Атланты.  
Баки толкает дверь, расположенную рядом с видом на пасмурный пролет между Монументом и Капитолием. Здесь никого нет, обычный открытый офис, столы придвинуты друг к другу, компьютеры тянутся рядами.  
\- Стив, - говорит Баки. - Ты не можешь себе представить, что за хуйня тут происходит.  
Стив не может ответить ему, но Баки и не нужен ответ: он и так знает, что Стив просит его быть осторожным. Баки движется между рядов. Компьютеры тихо гудят; он наклоняется к одному, шевелит мышью: монитор загорается изображением перекрестка на углу. Он переходит к второму и третьему компьютерам; все они показывают видео с камер слежения. Помехи лезут в ухо, и Баки торопливо описывает Стиву все, что видит. Он садится, придвигает к себе клавиатуру и пытается понять, что происходит.  
Компьютеры связаны в сеть; сеть охватывает Америку; Америку охватывают города; города охватывают камеры.  
\- Бюро следит за нами, - быстро говорит Баки. - За всей цифровой информацией в городе. Такой объем данных может быть обработан только искусственным интеллектом.  
Голос Стива уплывает от него, тонет в статичном шуме.   
Он открывает лежащий на отдельном столе лэптоп, нервно стучит по тачпаду. Монитор показывает ему разметку рекламных экранов, видео и озвучиваемый текст. Соседние мониторы показывают, как солдаты Тони оцепляют район.   
\- Готовься, - умоляет Баки, старясь не кричать. - Скоро начнется. Они уводят гражданских.  
Он устраивает ноутбук на железном предплечье и бежит по коридору. Наушник не выдерживает, ломается, голову затапливает липкая тишина. Ему страшно подумать о том, что таит за собой дверь рядом с фотографией дворца независимости в Филадельфии. Он не слышит Стива.  
В лифте Баки нажимает на кнопку первого этажа, но ему нужно выше. Намного, намного выше. Интерфейс лифта говорит ему:  
\- Доступ запрещен.  
\- Мне насрать, - искренне отвечает Баки и вскрывает панель управления, обрубает интерфейс, заставляет лифт ехать вверх вручную. На крыше Тони Старк держит каменный сад, ветер лениво играет мелким гравием.  
Баки смотрит вниз. Устанавливает винтовку, ставит рядом лэптоп, включает управление голосом. Движения наработаны и пластичны. Стив дерется с Тони внизу: металл гудит о металл, Стив смотрит только на Тони и механические повреждения его костюма; оперативники окружают их в кольцо. Рядом со Стивом, на стене здания, висит рекламный щит. Баки ищет его номер в базе; удаляет все видео из его эфирной разметки. Экран умолкает и горит миниатюрной черной дырой, высвечивая силуэты.  
Баки смотрит в прицел.  
Он говорит: Стив.  
Имя Капитана Америки загорается на экране. Белые буквы, черный фон.   
Он говорит: слушай меня, Роджерс.  
Тони пятится назад, оборачивается на экран и взлетает вверх, не обращая на Баки внимания, приземляется на балкон восемьдесят девятого этажа.   
Стив отходит в сторону, прячется за декоративным фонтаном у входа в какой-то офис. Баки переключается с текста на озвучивание приятным женским голосом.   
'Час'  
'Одиннадцать часов'  
'Четыре часа'  
'Дымовая граната'  
'Шесть часов'  
Он говорит быстро, компьютер едва успевает за ним, зрачок сужен до предела, он щурится, экран горит черным цветом, бьет по глазам. Значок в таблице мигает: в эфире. В эфире. В эфире.  
Остальные медленно уходят в оффлайн: трансляция прекращена; в голосе женщины появляются изломы.  
Тони Старк удаляет информацию о деятельности регистрационного Бюро со всех своих серверов.  
'Два часа' - женщина повторяет за ним с огромным количеством помех. Динамики экрана повреждены.  
Стив все равно успевает.  
Баки стреляет почти наугад, на восемь и десять часов, надеется, что   
Сэм еще жив, пытается помешать Тони Старку отключить этот один-единственный экран на тридцать второй улице.  
\- Ты обещал мне, что останешься там, - резко и зло говорит Тони, хватает его за шиворот, вздергивает на ноги. - Почему ты просто не мог умереть?  
\- Извини, - говорит Баки; на рукаве ходят белые полосы, экран еще связан с программой, а программа - с его голосом. - Кажется, я подвел тебя.  
\- Я все еще могу убить тебя сейчас, - отчаянно говорит Тони. Он думал, что помогает Америке отрастить себе патриотизм и обзавестись чудесными войсками, состоящими из супергероев;   
\- Я не буду страдать, - замечает Баки, - если ты сбросишь меня отсюда. Только еще одно падение. Только и делаю, что падаю.  
(Он слышит: щит, задевая стены домов, делает круг, возвращается к Стиву; Стив ловит его механически, не отрывает глаз от экрана.  
Он орет внизу:  
\- БАКИ, НЕТ!)  
\- Зачем было возвращаться сюда? - беспомощно спрашивает Тони. - Вы могли спрятаться где угодно. Вы же мертвы. Зачем вы вернулись?  
\- Обостренное чувство гражданской ответственности. Очень заразная болезнь.  
\- Тебя никогда не полюбят так сильно, как нас. Никогда не сделают снова символом верности или нации.  
\- Это несущественно. Я не хочу, чтобы меня сильно любили или делали символом нации.  
(Стив, у которого еще есть связь с Сэмом через комм, требует сделать хоть что-нибудь)  
\- А чего ты хочешь?   
Баки закрывает глаза. Считает: один, два, три; сбрасывает лэптоп с девяносто второго этажа ногой. Он висит над пустотой улицы и думает о том, как Стиву, должно быть, дерьмово видеть это. Экран гаснет с негромким писком. Он хочет: прыгнуть следом; проснуться в своей кровати от алкогольной интоксикации, перелезть через спящего Стива и долго пить воду прямо из носика чайника на кухне в их квартире в далеком тысяча девятьсот тридцать седьмом году;  
смотреть телевизор;  
принять ванну;  
ждать, пока Стив приготовит ужин.  
\- Ну, если говорить о далекоидущих планах, - задумчиво говорит он, - то я хочу снова порядочно надраться впервые лет эдак за девяносто. А если о краткосрочных - то оставить куртку в твоих руках и оказаться у тебя за спиной.  
Тони не успевает засмеяться. Баки сталкивает его вниз, снова бросает нож в один из репульсоров; к его огромному сожалению, из этой винтовки нельзя стрелять очередями. Он уходит от репульсорного удара, выжигающего гравий; сжимает винтовку железными пальцами, выдох-вдох, он готов убить Тони Старка, потому что он никогда не сможет быть милосердным во всем, никогда не сможет быть до конца человеком.  
Не без Стива, который носит внутри остатки его человечности.  
Уровень Железного Человека в качестве цели Зимнего Солдата был бы 11 из 10. Но Баки справляется, он успевает за Тони, оттягивает момент для Стива, чтобы - он уже даже сам не знает, что; просто исполняет приказ.  
Счастлив подчиняться.  
Он вспоминает ремни, которыми перетягивали его грудь, и голос: подчиняйся, подчиняйся, подчиняйся. Тебе понравится, Джеймс. Тебе понравится, Джеймс. Просто подчинись.   
Он кричал, и ему разорвали рот, пытаясь заткнуть. Он откусил кому-то палец. Сейчас он немного добрее, но только совсем чуть-чуть. Может быть, уместно было бы сказать, что он нашел себе хозяина получше - не Стива Роджерса; Капитана Америку, человека-идею.   
Единственной военной силе, к которой Джеймс Барнс готов прислушаться.  
(Стив спрыгивает на террасу пятью этажами ниже, ему придется воспользоваться лестницей, он не хочет замедлять Сэма в движении вверх, он хорошо позавтракал, у него сердце выпрыгивает из груди)  
Баки слышит Сэма издали; Тони слишком занят маленьким пожаром у себя в плече в данный момент. Баки едва успевает откатиться от удара крылом, когда Сэм оттаскивает Тони подальше от него и уносится как можно дальше. Сейчас Баки мог бы попасть, всего сто метров, прореха в костюме, один выстрел, тридцать секунд. Зимний Солдат не берет заложников. Баки не убивает. Он теряет свое окно, свою неподвижную цель, свои тридцать секунд, дышит медленно, выдох-вдох, кажется, Тони сломал ему челюсть.  
\- Эй, - зовет его Стив. - я говорил с Фьюри.  
\- Везет тебе, - вяло бубнит Баки, плюет кровью на весь дзен Тони Стрка. Стив поднимает его на ноги и обнимает немного слишком крепко.  
\- Блядь, - хрипит Баки. - По-моему, только что у меня сломалось ребро.  
Стив краснеет огромными розовыми пятнами, по одному на каждую щеку и рассыпается в извинениях всю дорогу до машины Сэма.   
\- Захлопнись, - нежно просит Баки после десятого 'о боже, Бак, я правда не хотел' и снова сплевывает кровь на асфальт. Говорить трудно и больно, так что он начинает молчать. Сэм кидает ему мятую сигаретную пачку с переднего сидения. Баки молча берет сигарету и стоит с ней минуты три, незажженной. Стив усаживает его на заднее сидение, садится рядом.   
\- Мне было охуенно страшно, - говорит ему Стив, и это первый раз за последние семьдесят пять лет, когда он сквернословит. - Там, внизу.   
Баки кивает. Это значит 'мне тоже было охуенно страшно, там, наверху'.  
\- Без тебя я бы точно умер.   
\- Гм, - изрекает Баки и машет ему сигаретой. Стив тянется к прикуривателю, лишая его опоры, и Баки немного съезжает вниз, упирается коленями в водительское кресло - Стив ловит его, не отвлекаясь от прикуривания, совершенно на автомате. Баки улыбается. Во рту неприятно мокро, он старательно сглатывает, ему кажется, что он проглотил уже больше пинты собственной кровавой слюны.   
\- Знаешь что? - спрашивает вдруг Стив, привычно морщась от дыма. Баки молча ждет продолжения. Стив улыбается ему и говорит: - ты должен мне счастливую жизнь, Барнс.  
Ему хочется показать Стиву средний палец, но он только рассеянно машет рукой - все что угодно, только отстань. Сэм приносит кофе, сгоняв за три квартала, и Баки смотрит на него с ненавистью, когда ему предлагают трубочку. Стив целует его на прощание - в лоб, очень осторожно, Баки хочет сказать ему, что лобную кость губами не проломишь, но молчит и глотает жидкие красные слюни, пока Стив бежит к Фьюри по по раздолбанной улице. Сэм везет его в госпиталь, предусмотрительно включив радио, и Баки засыпает под медленный свинг.   
Ему снится их съемная квартира, одна из многих - в Бруклине они умудрились пожить по десяти разным адресам; он учит Стива танцевать линди-хоп.  
(- Шевели конечностями, - сердится он. - Ты вообще деревянный. Как ты ведешь меня, свою лучшую женщину на этот вечер? Никак, Роджерс. Позорище.  
\- Иди к черту, давай медленнее, - краснеет Стив. - Ты выше меня!  
\- Я и так к тебе наклоняюсь. И мы танцуем максимально медленно.  
\- Все равно слишком быстро.  
\- Это потому что ты придурок, - вздыхает Баки. - Ладно. Представим, что играет что-то о-очень чувственное.  
\- Что?  
\- Не знаю. Подумай.  
\- 'Звездная пыль'.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Играет 'Звездная пыль'. Вот то место, где все очень напряженно. И что ты делаешь?  
\- Э...танцую?  
\- Ты привлекаешь свою леди к себе, - сурово говорит Баки, закатывая глаза, и притискивается к впалой груди Стива. - И говоришь ей что-то вроде 'прекрасная мелодия, правда, сладенькая?'  
\- Прекрасная мелодия, правда, сладенькая... - произносит Стив и не выдерживает, начинает смеяться, отпихивает Баки в сторону, закрывает рукой лицо, его плечи вздрагивают под слишком большой рубашкой. - Боже, это ужасно.  
\- Да, - соглашается Баки. - Ладно, пойдем хотя бы напьемся.)  
Сэм будит его на парковке больницы, Баки отказывается от его невосполнимой помощи и сам заходит в приемный покой. Сэм все равно идет следом, должно быть, Стив велел ему следить за Баки.  
\- Добрый вечер, - улыбается он медсестре, пытаясь отодвинуть Баки себе за спину. - Мой дружбан грохнулся, пока мы рубились в шутер на 'Кинекте', и по-моему ему плоховато. Можете ему помочь?  
Баки остается только безмятежно демонстрировать свою челюсть и гадать, что такое 'Кинект'.  
Утром возле его постели стоит букет цветов и два кофейных стакана, а Стив читает газету, сидя на неудобном складном стуле рядом.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит Баки, с трудом разлепляя губы.   
\- Привет, - отвечает Стив. - Как ощущения?  
\- Как будто я барахтался в ебаном Ниле из дерьма, - радостно делится Баки. - Домой хочу.   
\- Через неделю выпишут.  
Баки несколько секунд смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, а потом молча отрывает один за другим датчики, которые на него прилепили.  
\- Эй, ляг обратно.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Твой организм на грани истощения.  
\- Твой тоже.  
\- Мне меньше досталось. Хотя бы два дня, Баки.  
\- Один.  
\- Полтора.  
\- Один.  
Роджерс вздыхает, тяжко и безысходно. Баки улыбается ему и пьет свой остывший латте, хлюпает молоком через трубочку, и гребаные все-таки полтора дня смотрит телек - бездумно серфит по каналам, слушает новости: Стив Роджерс встретился с директором Регистрационного Бюро и сместил его с должности; Стив Роджерс комментирует ситуацию с Бюро по Регистрации супергероев в Соединенных Штатах Америки; Стив Роджерс берет на себя ответственность за причинение ущерба боро Манхеттен города Нью-Йорк. Длинное интервью: офис Бюро в Нью-Йорке, Стив Роджерс сидит рядом с пустым креслом директора и говорит:  
\- Программа Регистрации не должна быть связана с военными структурами. Регистрация должна быть добровольной и сулить специальные преимущества. Нет смысла преследовать тех, кто не хочет регистрироваться.   
Он говорит еще долго, Баки слушает, растворяясь в его уверенности: завтра все станет немного лучше.   
Журналист спрашивает у Стива:  
\- Является ли возможность увидеть Стива Роджерса в кресле директора Бюро Регистрации?  
\- Возможно, - уклоняется от вопроса Стив.  
\- Или планируется возвращение на место Капитана Америки, которое последние полгода занимал Джеймс Барнс?  
\- Это более вероятно.  
\- Каким образом получилось уговорить Тони Старка пересмотреть Программу?  
\- Честно? - смеется Стив. Журналист улыбается и говорит 'да'.  
\- С помощью карточки метро, керамического ножа, щита и бионической руки.  
\- То есть оба Капитана выполняли эту 'миссию'?  
\- Да.  
\- Как ты бы оценил работу Джеймса Барнса на твоем посту?  
\- Капитан Америка, - медленно начинает Стив, - это не мой пост. Это не пост вообще - это национальная идея. А если ты служишь идее, ты выкладываешься на все сто процентов. Иначе ты не можешь ей служить. Баки спас множество преследуемых агентами Программы людей и обеспечил их поддержкой. Подпольная сеть, которую мы использовали, не простаивала ни дня за эти полгода благодаря ему. Он уничтожил множество преступников со способностями, которых вербовали для участия в Программе за помилование. Об этом можно долго рассказывать.  
\- Ладно, последний вопрос. Как тебе удалось вернуться в мир живых, Кэп? Спасибо за ответы.   
\- С помощью старого друга, - хитро улыбается Стив. Он даже не пытается лгать. По низу экрана змеится надпись: смотрите полную запись интервью при повторе в 19:30 на канале АВС.   
Рекламу наемных пунктов (в каждом городе! в каждом штате! не мешкай, запишись!) убрали; Баки слушает мир сквозь оконное стекло, квазистационарный шум, не разбавленный громкоговорителями, и он лежит, успокоенный - миссия удалась - неподвижно. Считает: час дня, два часа дня, три часа дня...  
\- Привет, - говорит ему Стив, бросает в него бесформенным комом одежды, сильно пахнущей порошком из стирального автомата. - Собирайся.  
Баки разбирает одежду - это те же тряпки, которые он купил в Портленде.  
\- Ты что, не был дома? - спрашивает он, влезая в джинсы.  
\- Нет. Не хотелось идти туда одному. Ночевал на старой базе.  
Баки вспоминает о дырах в стенах и пустой чашке и выдвинутом стуле; ему неловко, и он отвлекается на прощальные любезности с медсестрой. Медсестра советует ему побольше лежать и меньше напрягаться.   
\- О, мэм, - говорит Баки и улыбается ей. - Лежать - это цель моей жизни ближайшие пару недель.  
\- Вот и чудесно, Джеймс.  
Он машет ей железной рукой, на которую все усиленно не обращают внимания.  
\- Подлиза, - фыркает Стив. Баки садится сзади него на мотоцикле, прижимается грудью к его спине.   
\- Я говорил только правду, - заявляет Баки. - Собираюсь лежать. Рядом с тобой и на тебе. Много.  
\- В разных позах?  
\- В самых разнообразных. Не нарушая постельный режим. У нас есть деньги?  
\- Ни дайма с собой, - гордо отвечает Стив. - Сходим вечером в супермаркет. Или по телефону закажем.  
Стив оставляет мотоцикл у подъезда, выбив ногой подножку, они поднимаются в лифте на свой последний этаж, Баки ждет, пока Стив откроет дверь, прислонившись к стене. В лофте темно и тихо, Стив включает светодиодные лампочки над кухней и вдоль угла, у которого стоит диван; Баки отрывает от блока сигарет на подоконнике пачку и открывает ее, снимает пальцами пленку. Он ставит чайник, но сразу же снимает с плиты, не может найти себе места; почти видит, как Стив прослеживает пальцами отметины на стенах.  
\- Ты не убрал мои вещи, - замечает Стив негромко. Баки отводит взгляд, стоит, прислонившись к кухонной тумбе. Считает: раз, два; Стив обнимает его осторожно, боится сломать еще одно ребро, должно быть, Баки зарывается лицом в его плечо, от Стива пахнет не водой и не грязью и не дорожным полотном; от Стива пахнет Стивом. Баки цепляется за его рубашку пальцами.   
\- Тебя это расстраивает?   
\- Меня это восхищает.  
Они целуются: останавливая счет, стирая время, Баки рассыпает по полу сигареты, стягивает футболку, ладони Стива скользят по его - обнаженной - коже; Стив приподнимает его, усаживает на столешницу, скользит губами по шее, он гладко выбрит и недавно подстрижен, он выглядит так, как будто никогда не умирал, его куртка висит на втором крючке вешалки, он пахнет так, будто никогда не уходил, и ощущается так же. Баки впивается ногтями ему в плечи, прикусывает его язык. Он закрывает глаза, целуя Стива. Ему не нужно признаваться, чтобы сказать, что он любит Стива; ему даже не нужно говорить. Он растворяется или исчезает,полностью отдается тому, что делает; их поцелуи не для чужих глаз, они слишком неприличны. Баки обнимает Стива со всех сил. Стив тяжело дышит в ямку на его подбородке, и Баки успевает хрипло сказать ему:   
\- Чертовски долго я тебя ждал, Стиви, блядь.  
Стив извиняется; выцеловывает на нем бесконечные 'прости', пока Баки трется о него - в итоге Стив не выдерживает и уносит его в постель; Баки вытягивается вдоль него, прижимается щекой, по кухне кружится 'Голубая Луна' в версии Джанго Рейнхардта, он ведет пальцами по груди Стива, дразнит, и Стив нависает над ним - опрокидывает на спину, вжимая в матрас, заводит его запястье за изголовье кровати; жар его рук плавит Баки. Когда Стив снова целует его опять, Баки не может не постанывать в ответ, царапая его бока. Он чувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, и как безнадежно сбился со счета дыхания. Когда Стив вжимается в его шею, прихватывает там зубами, он смеется, довольно и пьяно, выгибается, трется о живот Стива членом; Стив подхватывает его бедра, ловит ритм, они сцепляются и трутся друг о друга; в расширенных зрачках Стива Баки смутно видит собственные отражения: как его ведет, как он запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло, лихорадочно облизывает изогнутые в бессознательной усмешке губы. Его пальцы оставляют исчезающе красные полосы на коже Стива. Стив вдруг останавливается, и Баки недовольно, протестующе стонет.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сообщает Стив, вытирает ладонью зацелованный влажный рот. Баки смотрит на него расфокусировано и растерянно, кивает, кладет тяжелую железную ладонь ему на загривок и тянет к себе.  
\- Сейчас, - шепчет Стив, - потерпи.  
Его плечи и спину заливает розовым цветом рекламы нового Бродвейского спектакля. Ничто не прерывает бесконечный поток графической информации.   
Это все так красиво и правильно, что Баки готов умереть прямо здесь. Он раздвигает ноги, трется о Стива снова. Он подставляется и ноет, пока Стив не вжимается до него до упора, натягивает на себя до самого основания. Баки скребет пальцами по простыни, перекручивая ее, привстает на локте, чтобы поцеловать Стива, кусаясь.  
\- Быстрее, - требует он.   
\- Это серьезное...нарушение твоего постельного режима, - с явным усилием выговаривает Стив, вдалбливаясь в него. На нижней губе и шее - кровавые ранки; Баки правда чертовски скучал по нему.  
\- Ссука, - шипит Баки, жмурясь от удовольствия. Кровать мерно ударяется изголовьем о стену. - я в постели, что тебе не так?..  
Стив рычит, ебет его с оттяжкой, пытается перехватить его запястья, чтобы он не дрочил себе; Баки ругается, он чувствует себя чем-то абстрактным, тающим мороженым в летний день, тлеющей сигаретой, маслом на сковородке; он не помнит, когда они в последний раз трахались вот так, не нежничая, может быть, до того как секс стал обыденностью; до того, как не нужно было избегать желания. Стив кончает в него, и Баки кончает следом, просто из-за ощущения: Стив внутри; сперма Стива внутри; их запахи, смешанные в этой спальне, как краски в палитре, он бормочет - блядь, блядь, - когда Стив выходит из него с хлюпаньем, водит головкой по его его припухшей дырке, наслаждаясь остатками оргазма. Потом Стив ложится рядом, позволяет Баки лечь головой себе на грудь. Касается его взмокших волос, легко, едва ощутимо; Баки чувствует всем телом: Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка, очень счастлив сейчас. Он чувствует еще - Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Капитан Америка, в прошлом Зимний Солдат, тоже очень счастлив.  
Баки чувствует себя живым - еще более живым, чем в последние трое суток, хотя казалось бы, живее уже невозможно.  
\- Эй, - зовет Баки лениво. - Закажи еды. Тайской.  
\- О'кей, - так же лениво отвечает Стив. - Только не засни.  
Баки хмыкает. Он совершенно не собирается спать до рассвета и сообщает об этом, задумчиво прикусывает пальцы Стива, позволяет его руке гладить себя, нашаривает под кроватью помятую сигарету, медленно курит ее, обломив фильтр. Его мысли малоподвижны; он думает о том, насколько сильно можно зависеть от кого-нибудь. Он думает о том, что ему наплевать, насколько его привязанность можно считать нездоровой. Он улыбается Стиву, вдох-выдох, бережно выскальзывает из его рук, откатывается по кровати к пепельнице на своем прикроватном столе. Когда он поворачивается к Стиву, тот держит в руках их старую фотографию. Баки берет свой личный, не рабочий смартфон, включает его, находит какое-то их дебильное селфи и подносит к карточке.  
\- Рожа у тебя все такая же дурацкая, - довольно замечает Баки. - Я первый в ванную.


End file.
